Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: Yugi and his friends find themselves drawn into a whole new adventure when several new students arrive from West Capital! Between the Ki fights, dragon gods, and alien princes, it's all enough to make Yugi feel downright normal!
1. Prologue: New School Blues

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 0/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: Minor YxYYxA, YBxR, Jou x Mai, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun. I also do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prologue - New School Blues

Opening theme: Higher and Higher(1)

x-x-x-x

_"__**..... and in local news, authorities are still investigating the explosion last week that destroyed West Capital High School. Eyewitness reports claim that the damage was caused by a combination of artillery fire and "hand lasers". While investigators can vouch for the validity of the artillery fire, there is no evidence of laser fire. Still, they are not yet willing to rule out arson as a possible cause. Repairs on the school will be held off until the investigation has been completed. In the mean time, all students will be temporarily transferred to schools in the surrounding area.....**__"_

Shaking her head and heaving a sigh of relief, Debra Kreiger pressed the mute button on the slim t.v. remote, she couldn't believe their luck but still . . . "Augh! The nerve of that nutjob! Attacking the kids while they were at school!"

A chorus of murmured assents and nods came from the other parents. As the mothers and fathers of some of Earth's most powerful warriors they had reluctantly become used to their children frequently getting into dangerous situations, but they usually occurred in far less populated locations.

"At least no one was seriously hurt," Timothy Kreiger replied, attempting calm his volatile wife.

"This time," the auburn-haired, blue-gray eyed woman grumbled. "And thanks to him we have to find them another school to attend!"

"I still can't believe that annoying little meglo-maniac is still trying to get the Dragonballs!" Bulma Briefs exclaimed in frustration, waving her stack of papers wildly in emphasis. The assembled parents were currently seated at her dining room table, poring over the assorted documents they'd been sent on local schools, desperately looking for one that they could send the rather "unique" teenagers to until West Capital High was rebuilt. Staring at the seemingly unending pile of papers made the blue-haired genius seriously consider siccing Vegeta on the little tyrant. Caught up in her murderous thoughts, she was startled when a sudden burst of laughter from Debra turned her attention back onto the auburn-haired warrioress.

"What's so funny?" she asked, growing even more curious when Debra's husband began to chuckling a bit as well. Wordlessly, the blue-gray eyed woman handed Bulma the papers they had just been reading.

"Domino High School?" a blue eyebrow arched, "and why is this place so amusing?"

"Nothing except that our daughter already knows someone that goes there . . ."

Not fooled in the least Bulma stared at the married couple expectantly, "Aaaannnd?"

"Well you see . . "

-

x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite(2)

3/12/04  
re-edited: 07/22/06  
re-re-edited: January 22, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - 2nd opening theme from "Groove Master Rave", go here for the lyrics: http : / / yugioh. db-asylum. com/ fics/ theme. htm (remove spaces)

2 - Tell me Your Dream, song from Dragonball, go here for the lyrics: http : / / yugioh. db-asylum. com/ fics/ theme. htm (remove spaces)


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Melee

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 1/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: Minor YxYYxA, YBxR, Jou x Mai, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun. I also do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc.  
AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

-supplement to A/N: My first stab at YGO fanfiction and what do I do? Write a crossover. I'm gonna KILL my muses. _*sighs_* In all honesty, this will be mostly YGO oriented. Jianu and her familiars are OCs from my DBZ fanfiction. I've been told by readers that don't normally care for OCs that they rather like Jianu and company so I must be doing something right. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 - First Day Melee

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mentally berating his forgetfulness, Yugi Mutou raced down the halls of Domino High towards the shoe lockers. Today he and his friends were eating out in the courtyard and he'd accidentally left his lunch in his book bag, forcing the small teen to make the long trek back to their classroom. As he changed into his outdoor shoes, the tri-color haired teen's thoughts drifted to the new students who'd arrived that day. Supposedly, the school had accepted eight transfer students from West Capital High, which had mysteriously been blown up by an unknown party, thus forcing all the students into temporarily transferring to other schools. From what he and his friends had gathered from all the rumors flying about, all but one of them were foreigners. The ones they had seen were unusually tall with athletic builds that, combined with their ethnicity, made them stand out in the crowd. As for the remaining two, who were both supposed to be in Yugi's class, no one had a clue as to their appearance as they had yet to show up. '_I wonder if itoko_(1)_-chan's the missing one?' _he thought, jogging around a corner, _' Nah, I'd have gotten a letter or a phone call . . ._'

Yugi's train of thought was brought rudely crashing to a halt as a nasty senior blocked his path. "Goin' somewhere Mutou?"

"J-just to lunch, Takeda-kun."

Across the yard, one of the missing transfer students watched with narrowed eyes as the huge teen hauled the poor sophomore out of sight and darted after them without a second thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blue-gray eyes flashed dangerously as their owner arrived in time to witness poor Yugi being on the receiving end of a punishing blow to the stomach. Enraged, the teen resisted the urge to vaporize the bully on the spot and instead settled on punching him in the back of the head sending the brute crashing to the ground.

"Ya know, nothing pisses me off more than seeing behemoths like you pickin' on someone that can't fight back," Yugi's savior proclaimed in a light alto voice.

"You're dead!" Takeda snarled, coming up off the ground swinging at his unseen opponent.

Shaking his head to clear it, Yugi looked up just in time to watch his attacker slam hard against the brick wall.

Striding over to the fallen bully, the mystery teen hauled him up by the collar and pinned him to the wall with one hand, leaving his feet dangling well above the ground.

"Now let me make this perfectly clear, you so much as look cross-eyed at Yugi, and I'll make sure you go through life with a permanent limp. Do you understand?" the teen growled lowly into the bully's face, gentle alto voice sinking into a rumbling tenor.

"H-hai! (2)" the brute stuttered, scrambling away when the taller teen dropped him.

"Coward," the teen sneered after his retreating form.

Still on the ground, Yugi couldn't help but giggle and shake his head at the other teen, '_Some things never change,_' he thought climbing painfully to his feet. Unfortunately he hadn't realized his balance was off and swayed on his feet only to have strong arms wrap gently around his shoulders in support.

"Daijoubu ka (3), Yugi-chan?"

"Uhn," (4) Another giggle. "I think you made him wet his pants."

A smirk. "Guys like him never can handle facing someone with real power."

"Yeah, and the fact that you're a girl makes you even scarier, Jianu-chan."

The female in question pouted indignately, "Hey! I resemble that remark (5)!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi-kun!"

"Hey! Let him go!"

Turning to face the approaching quintet of teens, Jianu Kreiger raised a slender eyebrow at them, ((_Friends of yours?_)) she sent telepathically to the small teen while offering a dry response to the newcomers, "If I let him go, he'll fall over."

((_Hai, now be nice._)) Yugi responded silently.

((_Hey! I'm always nice!_)) Jianu replied indignantly.

"Suuuurre you are Jianu-chan. That's why Takeda's scarred for life now," the shorter teen drawled, unconciously switching from telepathy to speech.

"Brat," Jianu snorted, "would you rather I have let him keep pummeling you?"

"No, but it doesn't change the fact that you can be scary at times," Yugi replied, giving the tall teen an odd look.

Jianu pouted, "I'm hurt, Yugi-chan."

"Riiight."

Their bizarre conversation might have continued further had both teens not felt the sudden wave of jealousy and confusion directed their way. Jianu inwardly smirked, the jealousy was coming from Anzu. At the same time, Yugi was giving his friends a sheepish grin as he realized that none of them had any idea what was going on.

"Ah, gomen ne (6), minna," he apologized, " I shouldn't keep you in the dark."

Jianu smiled and ruffled his hair, earning an indignant squawk from the shorter teen. "Now, let me see if I can guess right: you're Honda, you're Jounouchi, you're Bakura, you're Hanasaki, and you've gotta be Anzu, ne?" she stated, pointing at each teen in turn.

".........."

Stunned, the teens in question stared slack-jawed at her.

Yugi and Jianu shared a look then dissolved into wild laughter. They were really having too much fun with this.

"Hey! What's so funny?! And how'd you know who we were?" Jounouchi growled, peeved that the two seemed to be sharing some private joke.

"And what's with the "-chan"?" Anzu groused almost too low to hear.

Calming himself, Yugi grinned sheepishly again and straightened up finally allowing Jianu to let go of him. "Ah minna (7), this is Kreiger Jianu. She's the seventh transfer student . . ." he paused for effect, "She's also my cousin."

Jianu smiled brightly at them before bowing politely, "Hajimemashite (8)."

Yugi's friends stared slack-jawed at the tall female, "WHAT?!!"

"Yugi-kun, why didn't you tell us your cousin was going to be in our class?" Bakura asked.

"Honestly, I didn't know it was her until she rescued me from Takeda-kun."

"So that's what happened to you!"

"Uhn."

"You know, other than the hair, you two don't look like you're related," Honda commented as he eyed up the very tall teenage girl. Like Yugi, she had long, slightly jagged, blond locks of hair falling in bangs and framing her face, setting off her blue-gray eyes nicely while a riotous mane of magenta-edged, black hair cascaded down to her knees. She stood slightly taller than he (Honda) did, and for some reason, was wearing a boy's uniform.

Jianu looked devastated, "We don't?" she whined pitifully, her eyes going huge.

"Never mind, NOW I see the resemblance."

"I guess those sad, puppy-eyes are inherent," Anzu commented with a chuckle. Completely at ease with the other girl now that she knew Jianu was just Yugi's cousin.

"Uhn!" Jianu nodded, grinning happily. "Say, why don't we sit and eat and I'll tell ya everything you want to know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the course of lunch, Jianu gave the group an abbreviated tale of why she and her friends were attending Domino High. It wasn't that she didn't trust Yugi's friends, but she just wasn't comfortable telling them the whole story yet. After all, there were certain facts that, while they wouldn't bother Yugi, might bother the other teens.

Luckily they seemed more interested in learning just how exactly she and Yugi were related.

"His mom is my dad's little sister," Jianu explained, smiling brightly at the group.

"Yugi's mom is American?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. Gomen, I thought I had. But yes, Mom is from America. She met my dad while he was attending college in the States," Yugi told his friends happily. "There are seven Kreiger siblings total, four girls and three boys, Jianu's dad being the middle child and my mom being the youngest," he continued.

"We've got a LOT of cousins on that side of the family," Jianu added with a grin.

Shaking off his incredulity at the potential size of Yugi's family, Jonouchi changed the subject.

"So Jianu, how exactly were you able to scare off Takeda?" the blond asked, knowing from past experiences that the bully usually needed to be physically stopped.

"Well, after I punched him in the head, we had a "discussion" about leaving Yugi alone," she replied matter-of-factly. Seeing the wide-eyed looks of disbelief she explained further, "I've been trained in the martial arts since I was two. It's a family tradition . . . Mom's side."

Feeling another subject change was in order, Anzu asked about what had been bothering her, "How come you're wearing a boy's uniform, Jianu-chan?"

Sighing in exasperation, the blue-gray eyed girl explained, "When we got enrolled, the principal insisted that we all have Domino uniforms on our first day, so we came in last week to get fitted for a set." Jianu shook her head, "Somewhere along the line, there was a mix-up in my order and instead of getting the girl's uniform, I got the boy's. The assistant principal pitched a fit over it, which is why I missed class this morning. It took forever to iron things out, but they finally decided that as long as it's a Domino uniform, it's okay," the tall martial artist didn't mention the fact that they had only conceded to let her wear it after a phone call from Bulma. "Personally, I prefer the boy's uniform and the fit is perfect so it's really comfortable."

"Ano, Jianu-san? What's that?" Hansaki asked, pointing at the strange pendant hanging around the taller teen's neck.

"It's a dragon ball," she replied holding up the baseball sized sphere by it's cord to where everyone could see.

"What's that?" he asked, staring at the orange, glass-like ball with three red stars floating inside. For some reason the stars looked the same from every angle.

"This one in particular is sanshinchuu, 3 star ball. Sanshinchuu is an ancient artifact of unknown origin, one that archeologists have as of yet, been unable to put an age on."

"Really?"

Jianu nodded, "There's a legend that says if you can gather all seven dragon balls together, then you can summon the Eternal Dragon Shenlon and he will grant you any one wish that is within his power."

Jou was skeptical, "And they let you wear it around your neck?"

Jianu raised an eyebrow at the blond, "Yugi's wearing a one-of-a-kind, 3,000 year old Egyptian artifact around his neck."

"Touché."

"Don't you worry about someone trying to steal it?" Ryou asked, thinking of his own darker half.

Jianu shrugged, "Not really. Certain parties have tried and failed, multiple times," the tri-color haired female stated with a vicious grin. Yugi rolled his eyes at his cousin's dark enthusiasm and shook his head in exasperation while his friends shared a look, this didn't bode well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After lunch the gang returned to class with their new addition in tow. Having missed homeroom (9), Jianu hadn't been assigned a seat yet, so she settled for leaning against Yugi's desk until their next teacher arrived. Unfortunately for the new transfer, they'd arrived early enough for the tall girl to get mobbed by their overly curious classmates.

((_A little help here?_)) she mentally asked Yugi, who was watching and giggling at her current predicament.

((_Gomen, Jianu-chan. There's nothing I can do, honest! Just let them hover for awhile and they'll eventually calm down on their own,_)) he advised his nervous cousin.

((_How long will that take?_))

((_Depends. Bakura-kun had to go through the same thing on his first day too! `Cept all his fans were girls,_)) he snickered mentally.

((_You suck_.))

Her sulky declaration made Yugi laugh out loud, earning himself a lot of odd stares from friends and classmates alike. Jianu just pouted.

Lucky for her, their teacher's arrival had everyone scrambling for their desks. Still not sure where to sit Jianu remained standing by her cousin, only to receive a nasty glare from the older woman that had just noticed her. "Just what do you think you're doing in here?" she demanded, "Get back to your classroom before I report you!"

Staring back evenly at the rude woman, Jianu replied politely, "I am in my classroom. I'm a new transfer and this is my first day."

Huffing angrily, the teacher pulled out the homeroom roster which today boasted a bright yellow sticky note reading, 'New student, Kreiger Jianu. Will arrive this afternoon.'

"Hmph. Well, Kreiger-san, it seems you are supposed to be in here," she sneered. Stalking over to the closet, she pulled out a textbook and tossed it to the tall girl. "I don't know what your old school was studying, but I expect you to participate regardless. I also expect you to wash out that hair dye tonight! Bad enough you're wearing a boy's uniform, but coloring your hair is against school policy!"

Bowing slightly, Jianu maintained her neutral expression, "Of course, sensei (10). But I'm sorry to say that this IS my natural hair color."

The livid woman looked fit to explode before Yugi piped up, "Excuse me, sensei. Jianu-chan is my cousin and her hair is as natural as mine."

Growling, the woman glared at both teens before something occurred to her. There were much better ways to make the girl suffer for her attitude. With a suspiciously saccharine smile, she moved on, "Why don't you take a seat, Kreiger-san? I believe there's an empty one behind Kaiba Seto. Kaiba-san? Would you raise your hand so Kreiger-san can-" the teacher cut off when the brunet teen compiled, "Ah, thank you Kaiba-san."

Still bristling slightly on his cousin's behalf, Yugi gave his cousin a wry smile as she passed him. ((Welcome to Domino High, itoko.))

Smiling back at the petite teen Jianu made her way to her new desk, all the while sizing up the brunet teen she'd be sitting behind. Yugi had told her about all his encounters with the young CEO but he hadn't once described him. As she took in his fathomless blue eyes and lanky build, the first thing that crossed her mind was, '_Damn he's cute._'

Mortified by her own thoughts, her eyes widened slightly, '_I did NOT just think that!_' Mentally slapping herself, Jianu took her seat and focused her attention on reviewing her new math book. '_Damn hormones._'

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

3/17/04  
re-edited: 07/21/06  
re-re-edited: March 09, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

And here's your mini-Japanese lesson for the day. Don't let the numbers scare you, this is the longest one. You might want to remember some of these though, they'll show up again later.

1 - cousin  
2 - yes  
3 - are you all right/okay  
4 - sound of affirmation, like saying uh-huh, yeah, yup, etc . . .  
5 - No that's not a typo, and yes I do know what "resemble" means. It's a play on words.  
6 - I'm sorry  
7 - everyone  
8 - pleased to meet you (used for first time greetings, semi-formal)  
9 - In most Japanese high schools, students are assigned one classroom. They do have different teachers for each subject but instead the teachers are the ones who change rooms. Students do leave the room for gym and labs and often sharing these lessons with other classes.  
10 - teacher


	3. Chapter 2: Reflect and Converse

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 2/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: Minor YxYYxA, YBxR, Jou x Mai, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, and all other OCs in this story are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.  
AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 - Reflect and Converse

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After school Jianu decided to introduce Yugi and his friends to the other six transfers: Akira Wales, Miraku Nagata, Takeshi Rio, Marion Sydney, Sean Dublin, and Chujitsu Montreal. It turned out that they and the still-absent eighth student, had not only been friends since childhood but were also staying with the same host family.

Yugi's friend's were quite surprised that one family was willing and able to take on eight teenagers until, much to the consternation of his friends, Takeshi let it slip that they were being hosted by the Briefs family. This stunned the Domino teens, since the Capsule Corp and the Briefs family were known to be the richest, most powerful, and most eccentric family in the world. Easily taking notice of the unspoken tension that had arisen between the new teens and his friends, Yugi decided that a trip to the arcade would work as a perfect ice breaker. After all, what better way was there to relieve tension than to take out your stress and frustrations on pixilated characters?

Over the course of the afternoon, Yugi's friends quickly learned that Jianu, an excellent gamer in her own right, was still no match for her small cousin who consistently beat her in every game they played. Except for table hockey, where Jianu gained a glorious victory . . . of 4 points. But what really surprised Yugi's friends was all the trash-talking that went on between the two tri-colored teens. Usually whenever Yugi played anyone, he was simply happy and continually polite, but this was not the case when he played his cousin.

During every game they played Yugi and Jianu would toss insults and threats back and forth like a pair of competitive siblings, with only their smiling faces and genuine laughter assuring the others that they weren't being serious. Jianu's friends thought nothing of the cousins' behavior, but Yugi's friends were a bit stunned at seeing this new facet of their small friend.

After a particularly vicious round between the two, Jonouchi finally asked, "Wow Yugi, what's with the language?"

Yugi gave him an embarrassed smile, "Ah well . . . it's ah. . . it's just something we picked up from our older cousins."

"You see, once a year the entire Kreiger family has a reunion at our grandparent's home and while the adults caught-up we'd end up playing games with our other cousins," Jianu explained, "and they always insulted each other while they played."

"So you just picked up that behavior unconsciously?" Anzu asked, relieved that there really was no actual malice between the two cousins.

"Yeah, but at least we don't tackle each other and wrestle around on the floor like they do," Yugi added with a chuckle.

No one really had a response to that, so the two tri-color haired teens took the advantage to herd the group over to the Skee Ball lanes for the next round of games.

Family oddities aside, the teens still had a lot of fun playing games, eating junk food, and just plain acting their age.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening when the teens headed home and Jianu had stopped off at the game shop with Yugi to say hi to Sugoroku and her aunt (her friends having left the arcade earlier), the rest of Yugi's friends discussed the newest member of their group . . . and her unusual pendant.

"Another magical item? Does their family just naturally attract weirdness?" Jonouchi groaned, raking a hand through his messy hair in frustration.

"It could be a fake," Hanasaki offered, though he didn't feel his idea was quite right. But having been fortunate enough to have missed out on the more dangerous events involving the puzzle, he was far less wary than the others were.

"Yugi's puzzle is real," Ryou was quick to point out, his thoughts falling to the Sennen Ring under his shirt.

"True, but the legend might be just that. A legend," Anzu reasoned.

Honda was more pessimistic, "Yeah, but the Sennen items were "just a legend" and somebody blew up their school."

"You don't think that Jianu was responsible for that do you? She's Yugi's cousin for crying out loud!" Jonouchi exclaimed, angry that the other could even suggest the idea. While he might not know the girl very well, she shared the same light aura that Yugi possessed making him want to protect her like he did his best friend.

Holding his hands up in surrender the brunet explained, "That doesn't mean anything, but that wasn't what I was implying. What if somebody was after that dragon ball and just blew up their school as a cover?"

Ryou looked pensive, "If that's the case and the dragon ball is real, then who ever is after it is a very dangerous individual."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. So let's just keep an eye out for anyone or anything out of the ordinary and leave it at that, all right?" Anzu said, taking charge and breaking the melancholy mood that was settling over the group.

Catching Honda's eye Jonouchi gave the brunet a silent message and a received a sharp nod in reply, they'd keep both eyes open and an ear to the ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, a tired Yugi shuffled into his bedroom, more than ready to get some much needed shut-eye. It had been quite an eventful day, what with reuniting with his cousin and spending the afternoon at the arcade with all their friends, but now that the excitement was over, as well as his homework, he was exhausted! After changing into his pajamas he was just about to crawl into bed when he felt the familiar presence of the spirit of the puzzle materialize behind him.

(/Gomen, mou hitori no ore (1),/) the spirit murmured, wrapping transparent arms around his small savior.

/It's all right, mou hitori no boku (2),/ Yugi replied, knowing what the other was apologizing for. /If Jianu-chan hadn't shown up, I know you would have protected me./

(/Demo (3) I . . ./)

/I know,/ Yugi interrupted, turning in the spirit's embrace. /And I told you, it's all right,/ he continued, curling his small arms around the lithe waist of his darker half. Lifting himself up on his toes, he pressed a warm kiss to the other's lips before dropping back down to snuggle against his chest. /Aishiteru (4)./

(/Aishiteru, aibou./) the spirit replied, giving in to the shorter teen's wishes and burying his nose into Yugi's soft hair. It was no use. No matter how much he blamed himself, Yugi would refuse to allow him to bear the guilt, it just wasn't in his nature and it made the spirit love the teen all the more.

As the two boys held each other a thought occurred to the dark spirit, (/Aibou (5)?/) he began, still holding Yugi in his arms.

/Hai?/ the teen lazily replied, feeling far too comfortable to even raise his head.

(/That girl who rescued you. Your cousin. You two are close?/) Like the others, he too had noticed the sibling-like bond between the two tri-color haired cousins and was curious.

Without lifting his head, Yugi tilted his face to smile up at the ghostly presence of his other half. /Uhn, we've always been like that. We used to play together a lot when we were kids. She was the only one of my cousins that didn't mind losing all the time when we played games./

A chuckle. (/Really? None of them could beat you?/)

Yugi blushed modestly, /No, but Jianu-chan didn't mind, she just kept trying. And her dad always said: 'Everyone's got their own talents and that instead of being jealous of what we don't have, we should be proud of the ones we do.'/

(/That's very sound advice, aibou./) Yami no Yugi commented, steering his tired lighter half towards his bed.

/Uhn,/ the teen replied, crawling into bed and snuggling under his covers.

(/Will you tell her about me?/)

/Hai. But I want to introduce you to her alone. She'll worry if you just take over, so you'll have to come out in spirit form to meet her./

(/????/) Baffled at his light's last statement, the spirit stared in confusion at the teen.

Laughing at the spirit's wide-eyed expression, Yugi explained, /It's okay, mou hitori no boku. She'll be able to see you just fine. It's her other inheritance./

Yami no Yugi arched an eyebrow, (/Other inheritance?/)

/You know that she's a marital artist, ne? Well, that's from her mom's side of the family. But her dad's side is different./

(/How so?/)

Yugi smiled wryly at his other half, /Jianu's father and my mother come from a long line of psychics. Their abilities vary, but nearly all of them can see spirits./

Yami blinked at his other, if Yugi's family could see spirits, why hadn't his mother seen him before?

Sensing the spirit's confusion, Yugi answered his question before he'd even voiced it. /Mom's power is latent. She doesn't really have any psychic abilities of her own. What she told me is that she's like a psychic booster, instead of having power herself, she enhances other people's power./

That made sense. (/And your own abilities?/) he asked curiously.

Yugi grinned, /I knew you were gonna ask that. My powers are dormant most of the time, unless there's another active psychic nearby./

(/Like your cousin./)

/Uhn./

(/So what can you do?/)

/Just telepathy really. Grandma Kreiger says I have really mild empathic and latent telekinetic abilities, but I'm not so sure./ He paused and winked impishly at his darker half, /Oh, and I can see ghosts and spirits too./

Yami smiled at his lighter half, (/Indeed you can, aibou./)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(/Anything within the dragon's power . . ./)

Pulling his shirt over his head, Ryou paused to address his darker half, /Yami, please don't try and steal Jianu-chan's Dragon ball./

Materializing in front of his hikari, Yami no Bakura smirked at the gentle teen, (/What's wrong? Afraid we'll get caught or of what I'd do with it?/)

/More like what you'd do with all seven of them,/ Ryou countered, eyeing the transparent form warily.

Yami no Bakura chuckled, (/Fear not yadonushi. As tempting as they sound, I prefer to accomplish my goals by my own power./)

/Then why do you want the Sennen items? Aren't you after their power?/ the teen asked, his disbelief clear in his tone.

Crossing his arms and turning away from his light, the yami made a soft 'hmph' before replying. (/I may want the items, but not for their power, hikari. I have a far more personal reason for acquiring them./)

Wide, chocolate eyes stared at the thief in confusion at both his behavior and his response. 'Is he . . sulking?!' the teen thought before managing to ask, /what? Why then?/

(/You wouldn't understand,/) the spirit replied in answer, much to the irritation of his hikari.

/How do you know? If you really are the darker half of my soul, then shouldn't I understand you better than anyone?/ Ryou asked indignantly.

Staring at his light in wide-eyed surprise Yami no Bakura gave serious consideration to his response before answering the teen. (/You may be right,/) he conceded finally. (/Perhaps I will tell you . . ./)

Ryou's eyes lit up-

(/-but not tonight. It's late and you have school in the morning./)

Stunned, Ryou stared at his yami as if the dark spirit had suddenly grown another head. /Since when have you been the responsible one?!/ he asked incredulously.

Chuckling in amusement Yami no Bakura faded from view, leaving his bewildered hikari even more questions to mull over tonight.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

5/5/04  
re-edited: 08/20/06  
re-re-edited: June 11, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - other me (informal)  
2 - other me (formal)  
3 - but  
4 - I love you (romantic)  
5 - partner  
6 - landlord, nickname yami no Bakura uses for Ryou in the manga


	4. Chapter 3: Virtual Shootout

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 3/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: Minor YxYYxA, YBxR, Jou x Mai, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, and all other OCs in this story are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.  
AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 - Virtual Shootout

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x

A little over a week later, things had settled down and Jianu and her friends seemed to have settled in nicely with the Domino students.

"You guys ever play Battledark (1)?" Jianu suddenly asked the gang from her perch on top of her desk. The tall girl had been waiting all day to ask about this, having made a grand discovery the day before while out walking with Yugi.

Not far from the teens' favorite arcade a new business had opened up with one of the best multi-player LAN setups ever. Not only did they have rooms you could use to host LAN parties, but they also had a few special rooms with PCs already set up for play!

"What's that?" Honda asked curiously.

"Battledark is a 1st person-perspective shooting game that people play online," Yugi explained. "It's a lot of fun."

Jianu nodded, "Uhn, you go around taking out targets or infiltrating enemy territory using the provided weapons and other supplies. You can either play by yourself against multiple opponents, or you can play team matches. And since you're playing online, you're not limited to the games AI, you can actually go head-to-head against players from around the world or just across the room!"

"Sounds kinda barbaric," Anzu commented. "That's right up your alley, Jonouchi," the brunette girl teased.

"Oi!" the incensed blond protested.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Anzu. You can't just go around blasting everyone mindlessly and expect to win. The best players combine strategy and stealth to come out on top and it's even harder with a team, `cause you've gotta watch out for your teammates too."

"I don't know ..."

"C'mon, you'll love it! It's a blast!" Jianu cajoled the other girl, sensing her weakening resolve.

The brunette girl still seemed reluctant, but any protests she had were stalled by Jonouchi's excited exclamation.

"Does that mean you're gonna show us how to play?!"

The tri-color haired girl smirked, "Even better. Yugi and I found a great place nearby that has whole rooms devoted to online multi-player games. We can get a room there and all play together!"

"All right!"

"Gomen, minna. I won't be able to come. My dad's coming home today," Hanasaki apologized. He really wanted to go, but his dad was gone so much . . !

Jianu smiled gently at the disappointed looking teen, "Ah, don't worry about it. You can always join us next time!"

His expression visibly brightening, Hanasaki nodded emphatically, "That sounds great!"

Turning now to face the quiet teen packing his briefcase behind them, Jianu grinned brightly, "Care to join us, Kaiba-kun?"

Surprised by the invitation, the stoic teen remained silent for a moment before stating sharply, "Some of us have to work, Kreiger."

Ignoring the rudeness of his reply and elbowing Jonouchi to keep him quiet, she shook her head and gave the brunet a small smile, "Maybe next time, ne?"

Already striding towards the door, Kaiba made no reply this time and just barely stopping himself from smirking as the girl shouted out a final, "And it's Jianu! JI! A! NU! Not Kreiger!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay minna, pick yourself a PC, and power `em up!" Jianu declared as the group piled into their reserved room. Inside the well air-conditioned room was twelve PC towers, each one equipped with a 17" flat panel monitor and a cushy office chair. There was a rectangular table in the center for placing snacks and a soda/coffee machine in the corner. Truly a gamer's LAN-party haven (2).

Cheering loudly, Jonouchi pulled out the nearest chair sat down before pushing himself across the room to another PC. Rolling his eyes, Honda pulled the extra chair away and took a seat next to the blond. Yugi sat on Jounouchi's other side, with Jianu on his while Anzu and Ryou took seats next to the tall teen.

After a few minutes of explaining, some bonks to the head for Jou, and several rounds of sweatdrops, the game was on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Too slow, Ryou-kun!"

"Maybe-"

"Ah! I can't believe it! That was sneaky!" Anzu cried in frustration as her character was blown away by the trap Ryou had set.

"Some call it 'sneaky', I call it 'tactics'," the silver-haired teen replied, wagging a finger at her.

"Revenge will be mine," she growled as she waited for her character to re-spawn.

Yugi snickered and shook his head, thoroughly enjoying his friends' antics . . .

"OI! That was a dirty trick!"

"You're just saying that because you didn't think of it first."

"Why you--"

. . . nearly as much as he was enjoying Jonouchi and Honda's 'mini-brawls'.

"Heads up Yugi, or I'll take it off!" Jianu warned, giving Yugi just enough time to dodge a shot to the head.

"Not if I take yours first, Jianu-chan!" the small teen shot back, slipping his character behind a column.

"You can't hide from me!"

"Wasn't tryin' to. I just needed to switch weapons!"

Jianu pouted, Yugi had blasted her head off with a plasma rifle. "You suck."

Snickering at his pouting cousin, Yugi re-directed his attention to the screen and was surprised to see a phone icon flashing at the top left corner of the screen. "Ano Jianu-chan? What's that?"

Peering at her own screen, the tall teen grinned. "Some one wants to talk and I'd bet anything that they're challenging us."

"You think?"

"That's the reason 99% of the time," she replied grinning slyly, "Wanna go for it?"

"Sure! If the others are game," Yugi chirruped, spinning around in his chair in excitement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This was it.

Slinking around the base of a large (and in his opinion, ugly) statue, Yugi quietly stalked his prey. They had been playing  
for well over an hour and were coming down to the final minutes of the game. Yugi's team only had to take out four more of  
the enemy and they would win. The problem?

They only had three people left and Yugi was the only one with ammo.

Thus, their plan:

While Jianu and Honda ran about to distract the remaining enemy team members, Yugi would take them out, sniper-style. It was the perfect plan.

IF the other two didn't get killed in the process of making asses out of themselves.

A sudden commotion to his left drew the attention of the enemy players giving Yugi the perfect chance to slip into position.  
Smiling to himself, the small teen picked off two of them before they even realized what had happened. Whirling around in  
shock, the team leader took aim at the teen, intending to waste the little sniper.

Knowing that Yugi was the only one who could win the game for them, Jianu charged out and rammed into the leader's side,  
throwing off his aim, causing him to narrowly miss the other. Nearby, Honda had had the same idea only he had managed to  
K.O. his opponent, effectively knocking him out of the game. Forgetting Yugi for the moment the leader snarled and blasted  
Jianu then took aim at Honda.

That was his mistake.

Before he could fire, his hulking avatar exploded in a blaze of pixilated glory, leaving Yugi's team victorious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Wahoo!!"

"Man Yugi, that was awesome!" Jonouchi crowed, grabbing his small friend in a headlock and giving him a noogie (3).

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi squealed in protest, much to the amusement of the others. It was amidst their laughter that their  
opponents entered the room intent on revenge.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your little victory but I'm afraid no one's gonna find out about it."

The unwelcome threat had Yugi-tachi on their feet in seconds, with Jou, Honda, and Jianu moving in front of their friends.

Jianu glared darkly at the group before them, "I recognize these jerks. They're the top Battledark gamers, but they've got a  
real bad reputation. They're constantly being banned and blocked from the servers for excessively poor sportsmanship and improper conduct. I didn't know they were from Domino."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Jonouchi growled, eyes scanning the eight punks intent on hurting them. None of them looked like your typical gamers, instead they looked like a bunch of common thugs. Hell, they didn't look like they could even spell "computer" much less use one.

"They'd actually try and beat us up over a game?" Honda asked, clenching his fists in anticipation.

"That's right kid. Of course, we'd be willing to let the girls go if they serviced us," the lead punk replied, grabbing his  
crotch and leering at the two girls.

Anzu recoiled in disgust and Jianu looked physically ill for a moment before recovering and flipping the men off.

"Ecchi!" Jianu shrieked, glaring balefully at the men, "Not only are you a bunch of disgusting pigs, but you're pedophiles too?"

"High school girls are the best at giving head," one of them replied with a greasy smile.

Appalled and angered at the thought of any of these men coming near Anzu, Yugi unconsciously moved in front of her. They'd  
have to go through him to get to her. His motion did not go unnoticed as Anzu found herself fighting down a blush at the sight of her childhood friend coming to her defense. It became even harder to keep down when she realized it was Yugi and not his darker side defending her.

"Enough of this shit! Let's pound `em!" the leader snarled, charging at Jonouchi, fists swinging. The fight was on.

Careful to keep her ki in check, Jianu took on the two who'd attacked her thinking to gain an easy win. A few well-placed  
punches had them thinking otherwise, just before they passed out. Glancing around she saw that Jou and Honda were holding their own, working together to beat their opponents. 'Huh, not too bad. They've got real poten-'

"Yugi!!"

Anzu's cry brought Jianu's attention to their other friends just in time to witness her cousin slamming into the back wall.  
Ryou was nearby, moving just fast enough to dodge his attacker's blows, but unable to render any assistance. Meanwhile, another punk held a screaming and thrashing Anzu by her arms as the another prepared to do some real damage to the small tri-color haired teen.

Faster than the untrained eye could follow, Jianu shot across the room to deliver a punishing kick to the punk's head, the  
force of the blow driving him into Ryou's opponent some 12ft away and into the far wall. Literally. Eyes wide in terror, the punk holding Anzu captive released her arms and fainted in fear.

"Whoa," Jou breathed as he and Honda stared at Jianu in awe. They'd never seen a girl fight like THAT before.

While the boys goggled, the tri-color haired martial artist went to check on her cousin, who was being helped to his feet by Anzu and Ryou. "Daijoubu ka (4)?" she asked in concern, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. There was a strange dark aura forming around him and Yugi's eyes were out of focus . . .

Yugi blinked and focused on his cousin, "Yeah. I've taken worse beatings."

(/She's right to be concerned aibou,/) Yami no Yugi interjected, (/You lost consciousness for a moment-/)

/Maa, maa (5), mou hitori no boku. Daijoubu (6). Jianu-chan's just worried cause I keep blanking out to talk with you./

(/ ...... /)

"-gi. Yugi!"

"Hai, Jianu-chan?"

The tall teen was looking down at him worriedly, "Seriously, you keep spacing out like that and I'm dragging you to the hospital."

"I'm fine Jianu-chan, really. But if it makes you feel better I'll put some ice on my head when I get home okay?"

Blue-gray eyes narrowed thoughtfully but eventually, even though she didn't look too convinced, Jianu nodded her head in acquiescence.

/See what I mean?/ Yugi told his dark, receiving the distinct mental image of his other rolling his eyes in reply.

-

x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

10/15/04  
re-edited: 08/20/06  
re-re-edited July 6, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - I was gonna use Quake or one of the other 1st person shooters, but I decided it'd be more fun and less trouble to make up my own, BASED on the others. Thus the similarities.

2 - Yup, I meant 'haven', not 'heaven'. While this is indeed a more than ideal gaming room, it is far from a gamer's  
definition of heaven. Kami, I'm a geek.

3 - Ya know, when someone takes their fist and rubs the top of your head. Severity and speed vary per administer and victim.

4 - Are you all right/okay?

5 - No real meaning, it's one of those things like "yosh" only in this case it's used when reassuring someone.

6 - I'm fine/all right/okay


	5. Chapter 4: Where there's a will

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 4/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: Minor YxYYxA, YBxR, Jou x Mai, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, and all other OCs in this story are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.  
AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 - Where there's a will . .

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x

Study hall.

The class period allotted for students to work on assignments or speak with teachers regarding help or special projects. At least that's what it was supposed to be used for. Normally Yugi and his friends would spend this time working together on their homework or just playing games. Of course, normally they didn't have the substitute from Hell. The woman had arrived late and stalked into the room, beating on the podium with a ruler loudly enough that the whole class, Kaiba included, nearly hit the ceiling in fright. Announcing herself as their substitute study hall teacher for the day, she followed that statement the dire threat that every student was to remain quietly in their seat for the entire period. There was to be absolutely NO TALKING and anyone who dared to transgress would be expelled.

Needless to say, no one argued.

About halfway into the period, Jianu found herself bored senseless, she'd finished her homework ages ago and had nothing else to do. Yugi, Anzu, Ryou and Hanasaki were still working silently while Jou and Honda had opted to sleep. Then there was Kaiba who, like Jianu, had long since finished his homework and was taking advantage of the time to get ahead on some of his work from the office.

S-s-s-c-h-h-w-i-i-i-i-i-p-p.

Jianu continued staring out the window as though she hadn't been the source of the soft sound of tearing paper. Chancing a quick glance at the sub proved the older woman was still unaware and tearing another strip, much quieter this time, the teen continued in this manner until she'd torn an entire sheet into ribbons. A quick twist of the wrist and a little crumpling later and she had a nifty little paper wad that the bored girl nonchalantly tossed into the hair of one Seto Kaiba.

The first couple of paper balls went unnoticed by her target. Either that or he was ignoring her. After about the sixth ignored missile, the tri-color haired female altered her trajectory, landing a couple of her little tools of annoyance on the other teen's laptop. Kaiba didn't miss a beat. Without stopping his typing, the brunet teen casually swept the paper wads off his desk and into his bookbag with one hand. Jianu scowled inwardly and stubbornly continued to throw the tiny missiles throughout the remainder of class.

Now one might wonder the reason as to WHY she was wasting all this time and energy on a target that ignored her. Of course you'd then have to ask why she'd filled the same teenage CEO's locker with ping-pong balls, or hidden a box rigged to blow styrofoam "peanuts" at him from under his lab station, or spent an entire day poking him in the back with her pencil eraser, or any of the other many pranks and stunts she'd pulled on the stoic teen over the last two months. (1)

It's like this: You see, not long after she met him, Jianu had come to the disturbing conclusion that Kaiba NEVER acted like the teenager he was. Sure he had more responsibilities than most teens, but really! It just wasn't right for a sixteen year-old to be so damn mature! So Jianu had made it her personal mission in life to make Kaiba react (Just once, that's all she asked!) like a normal teenager. So far Kaiba wasn't cooperating, but that had yet to deter her.

It really all boils down to one cold, hard, fact: Both Jianu Kreiger and Seto Kaiba are incredibly obstinate individuals.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No one saw it coming. Had it been anyone else in the world, maybe. But then again . . . maybe they should have.

About halfway through lunch, the gang was chatting happily away when suddenly Kaiba appeared, looming behind Jianu with an unreadable expression on his face.

Blinking in surprise, the tri-color haired teen tilted her head back to stare curiously up at the brunet. His expression never changing, Seto calmly reached forward and plucked her soda from the table.

Before Jianu could even start to form a question, the teenage CEO up-ended the entire can on her head. Jianu's eyes went wide in shock as the cold, sticky, liquid soaked through her hair and down onto her clothing. For a brief moment, her expression shifted and it looked like she was going to kill someone, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Yugi murmured a soft "Uh-oh" while the rest of his friends gaped in shock.

With an otherwise bland look on her face, Jianu turned to face the now smirking teen behind her and raised a curious eyebrow at the him. "Care to explain?"

"Hmph. Why should I? You've never explained yourself."

That was the final straw. Jianu burst into loud peals of laughter, her delighted voice echoing throughout the oddly silent cafeteria. "Yatta!!" she cried, glomping him in her glee.

Kaiba stared at her as though she'd gone insane, "Kreiger, what the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Y-you finally d-did it!!" she gasped out in-between giggles.

"Did what?"

"Reacted normally!"

Any impending responses by the stoic teen were thwarted when the "dungeonmaster" made her presence known, "KREIGER!!! KAIBA!!! GET TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!!!!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Now, I'll ask you both again. Who is responsible for this?" the principal questioned them, waving his hand at the teens' uniforms, both of which now sported large, purple stains. (Jianu had been drinking grape soda.) The poor man was at his limits. Since his lunchroom monitor (2) had hauled them in some twenty minutes ago, he'd tried every method he had available, short of expelling the two, in order to discover WHY this had happened. Two of the top students in school had somehow managed to ruin their uniforms during lunch and no one was talking. It was obvious HOW the two had done it, but what had possessed them to behave in such an irrational manner was beyond him.

"I don't understand-"

'_Obviously,_' both teens thought, ignoring the frustrated man and unaware that the other was thinking the same thing.

Looking at them again, the principal struggled not to scream. Neither teen looked the least bit sorry about the whole situation. Kaiba had adopted the same "stone-face" expression he used in board meetings and Kreiger was weaing a similar expression, but her eyes weren't in it. There was a sparkle in them that couldn't be mistaken for anything but amusement.

The worst part about it was that he couldn't expel them. Not if he didn't want to bring down the dual wrath of both Kaiba Corporation, which owned most of the Domino, and Capsule Corporation, which could very nearly buy half the PLANET. Plus, both students had excellent grades. Straight A's across the board.

Coming to a decision, he gazed levelly at the two teens, "All right. Because this is your first offense, I'll go easy on you."

'_You mean because you value your job,_' Kaiba thought, struggling to keep the smirk off his face.

"First, you are both suspended from class for the day."

Jianu grinned internally, '_Sweet, free time! And I can get changed! Bonus!_'

"Second, after-school detention for the rest of the week. This includes clean-up duty."

'_Aw man!_'

"Now the both of you go home. Unless, you have something you'd like to add . . ." he trailed off, glancing meaningfully from one teen to the other as they stood.

"No sir," they chorused, bowing respectfully before taking their leave.

When they'd made it back to the hallway, Jianu burst into laughter once more. "Oh man! I couldn't tell if he wanted to explode or run and hide!"

Kaiba smirked, "Both most likely. Any other students would have found themselves expelled."

Jianu nodded, "True. Hey, you need to stop at your locker?"

"Iie (3)," the tall brunet glanced sideways at the strangely chipper girl. "Why do you ask?"

The tri-color haired girl shrugged, "`Cause I didn't need to use mine and I was being polite." She raised an eyebrow at him, "It's not exactly a foreign concept Kaiba-kun."

Blinking in surprise, Kaiba stared at her for a moment before answering softly, "Iie, it's not."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once outside, Kaiba took no time pulling out his cell to call for his limo, but was stopped when a slender hand snatched it out of his grasp.

"How about we go hang out somewhere?" Jianu asked, ignoring the brunet's dark glare while handing the purloined phone back to it's owner.

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"We're wet, sticky, and our uniforms are stained PURPLE," he reminded her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Jianu appeared to consider this before nodding in agreement. "Good point."

Kaiba barely avoided a face-vault. "Kreiger," he growled in frustration.

"Tell ya what," she continued, appearing oblivious to his ire, "Let's both head home and change. Then I'll pick you up in about half an hour."

Eyeing the girl warily, Kaiba ventured a simple question. "Why?"

Looking at him and speaking as though he were a small child, Jianu explained, "Because, we just got handed a free day and I KNOW that if I leave you alone, you're gonna waste it by going to your office."

". . . . . . . . ."

"Mokuba's in school and you're not behind schedule. When life presents you with a free day you TAKE IT!!" she exclaimed, shaking her fist above her head for emphasis.

". . . . . . . . ."

"Stop glaring at me and call your ride," she said before walking away.

Growling to himself, Kaiba dialed his driver, wincing as Jianu shouted one last comment. "Dress CASUAL!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Jianu pulled up to Kaiba manor, she was suitably impressed. The Greek Revival-style mansion was large and well designed, although it did seem a bit out of place for a Japanese home. The grounds surrounding it were modest by American standards, but for a home in Japan the whole estate was outrageously huge. It was nothing like the sprawling grounds of the Victorian manse (4) where she had grown up. The front gate was locked but that didn't surprise her, leaving them open was just asking for trouble. '_Nice to know he's got a call button, now the question is: Will he answer?_' she thought, pushing aforementioned button.

"May I help you?"

Jianu was all smiles, he did have it on! "Could you please tell Kaiba Seto that Kreiger Jianu is here?"

"Is Kaiba-sama expecting you?" the servant asked, his surprise obvious even through the intercom.

"Yup," she replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, then grinning and flashing a peace sign at the tiny camera aimed at the gate. When she got no response at first, she wasn't really worried. IF Kaiba tried to sneak out to work, she'd just have to take more drastic measures. It was amidst her plotting that the gates slowly swung open, much to her delight. He wasn't trying to cop out! Letting out a small whoop of joy, the teen sped down the drive.

Kaiba couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the cheerful girl who'd just pulled up on an airbike (5). The fact that she had one was odd in itself, due to all the rigorous dexterity and response tests one had to pass in order to get a license. On top of that they were very expensive and hers appeared to be a high-end custom model.

Then there was her outfit. Though not as outrageous as some of the fashions he'd spotted on her cousin, it certainly was different. Purple Converse hi-tops with white trim and shoelaces, black cargo pants, and a purple baby-t that read "BRAT" in black, slash-type letters across the front. Her accessories consisted of a standard watch with a black band on one arm, a black leather band buckled around her wrist, and a black, braided choker with a silver heart charm, her gaudy pendant surprisingly absent.

"Yo," she greeted cheerfully, swinging off her bike to come up to meet him. Kaiba himself was dressed in black boots, navy boot-cut jeans, and a plain turquoise button-up shirt, his card-locket tucked securely underneath. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were normal."

Kaiba refused to rise to the bait, "Unlike you. I refuse to believe anyone could mistake you for anything close to normal."

"Oh! That was cruel. I can't believe the pain you've caused me," Jianu responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Cute, Kreiger. Real cute. Were you just planning on slinging bad jokes at me all day, or did you have some purpose to all this?"

"Actually I do," she replied, winking mischievously at the brunet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Forty minutes later found the two teens seated at one of the few restaurants in Japan that Jianu swore could make decent pizza. It had been an unexpected and delightful surprise to the tri-colored teen, so naturally she wanted to share the joy. After a lengthy debate on what was and was not decent to put on a pizza, the two had finally settled on a half and half. Their waitress had found the whole thing absolutely hilarious and had a difficult time not laughing as she took their order.

Deciding that silence was over-rated, Jianu struck up a conversation they could both get into without arguing. Hopefully. "So what were you reading the other day? I couldn't see the title."

"Also Sprach Zarathustra. (6)"

"Whoa, Nietzsche. That's kinda deep."

"I'm surprised you've heard of it, I imagine you're more of a manga-reader."

"Shows what you know. I may enjoy manga, but that's far from all I read."

Kaiba didn't reply, but the look on his face said everything.

"I DO read more than manga!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to," she growled, glaring at the brunet across from her.

"Really Kreiger, red isn't a good color on you."

Jerking back in surprise, Jianu blinked, then began chuckling, "Saa, I suppose not."

"What else do you read?" Kaiba asked, again surprising her.

And again she blinked before recovering her composure, "First answer me this: How's your English?"

The young CEO smirked, #Better than average. How is this relevant?#

Jianu grinned, #Ooo, your accent is even good. And it's relevant because most of the books I read are in English and translated versions are hard to get a hold of.#

Kaiba inclined his head and gestured for her to continue, this promised to be interesting.

"Lessee, off the top of my head there's: Anne McCaffrey, Issac Asimov, Larry Niven, Douglas Adams, Anne Rice, Stephen King, Michael Crichton, Terry Brooks, and Piers Anthony (7)."

Kaiba couldn't help but be surprised, he knew most of these authors, "Thought you'd be a fantasy reader, but horror and science fiction?"

"Told ya I read more than manga. You ever read any of their stuff?"

The brunet nodded, "Among others. I've always enjoyed Tolkien's works. C.S. Lewis and Tom Clancy aren't too bad either."

"You read Tom Clancy? Okay, now you've shocked me."

Kaiba smiled softly, pleased by her response, he enjoyed surprising the seemingly reckless girl. Not that she hadn't been without her own surprises.

Currently, aforementioned teen had a thoughtful look on her face, " Ya know, if you're into the more complicated reading, you should try Greg Bear's stuff. He goes way in-depth with the science part of science fiction."

"I just might look into that."

Smiling brightly, Jianu leaned back in her seat picked up her Coke, "We should do this again some time."

"Get suspended?" Seto responded flatly, his eyes revealing his mischevious intent.

Rolling her eyes, Jianu snorted. "Baka! I mean hanging out and talking."

"I know."

"And I know you know."

"Jianu, that joke is older than Yugi's pendant."

Grinning shamelessly the girl shrugged, "So? It's still fun."

Kaiba stared at her oddly, "You're weird."

She arched an eyebrow in mock-surprise, "It took you this long to figure that out? I thought you were a genius!"

" . . . . . . ."

-

x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

11/11/04  
re-edited 08/20/06  
re-re-edited July 22, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - See Omake Specials #2, 3, & 4 for details

2 - I'm making an assumption here. Since we have them in the states, I'm guessing they'd have them there too.

3 - No

4 - It's another word for mansion. It used to be a more specific type of home, but over the years the meaning broadened

5 - Pure Dragonball Z stuff here. Ever notice that some of the vehicles have tires and some just float?

6 - This is a real book and Kaiba really has read it. If you've seen the Japanese version of the first episode, he's reading it in class.

7 - Honest to God real authors and books here. I've read most of these authors' books, except for the stuff by Tom Clancy and Nietzsche.

Fun fact: Since they're in Japan, Jianu's last name is pronounced Koo-ray-gah. While here in the states it's: Kray-grr


	6. Chapter 5: Dragonballs,Rocket Launchers

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 5/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: YxYY, YBxR, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, all other OCs in this story, and the Dragonball Guardian idea are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.

AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5 - Dragonballs, Rocket Launchers, & Meglomaniacs Do NOT a Pleasant Combo Make

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x

About a week after the "soda incident", found Yugi and his friends heading to the arcade for some good-old teenage R&R. This time their group consisted of Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Hanasaki, Jianu, Miraku, Marion, and surprisingly enough, Kaiba. (Jianu had teamed up with Mokuba and the brunet teen hadn't stood a chance.) With such a large group of teenagers walking together they didn't go unnoticed and were getting more than a few curious stares from numerous adults. Kaiba had tried to slip away once Jou and Honda started making faces at those who stared too long, but Jianu caught hold of his arm and held fast. Walking in front of his cousin but just behind the two goofballs, Yugi was torn between giggling at their behavior or hiding in embarrassment over Honda and Jou's.

"You think we could walk slower and pretend we don't know them?" Anzu groaned to the others after giving up her unsuccessful attempts at stopping the boys' antics.

"Too late Anzu, we've been seen with them before," Yugi replied, a wry, slightly pained grin on his face.

Jianu opened her mouth to add in her own two cents when she was cut off by a shrill whistle. Yugi turned around just in time to watch something slam into his cousin and send her flying through the brick wall of the building next to them.

"Jianu, daij-"

"Get down!" Miraku yelled, shoving Kaiba and Yugi out of the way right before an explosion burst from the hole Jianu's body had created.

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ONLY GOT ONE OF THEM!!!"

Looking in the direction of the yelling the Domino teens were shocked to see an incredibly short, blue-skinned fellow with pointed ears berating a . . . dog in a ninja suit (1).

"Gomen, Pilaf-sama-" Shuu apologized, bowing deeply to his lord.

"Calm down father," a smooth voice interrupted. Stepping out from behind a group of heavily armed soldiers, the speaker was revealed to be a fairly handsome, tall, blue-skinned teen dressed in military fatigues. "It wouldn't have made any difference, even if he'd hit all three of them. We've shot them with far stronger weaponry and they've always survived."

As if in answer, the sound of shifting rubble brought everyone's attention back to the building just as a bright aura flare preceded a furious shout from inside. "Pilaf, you and your cronies have about 5 seconds to leave before I get pissed and blast your asses clear to Hell!" Jianu snarled as she climbed out, glaring darkly at the little Emperor.

Looking between his cousin and his friends, Yugi groaned silently, he'd been afraid of this. His friends were all gaping openly with wide eyes at his cousin who, despite having been knocked through a wall and blown up, was completely unharmed. Sure, her uniform jacket was torn and singed in a few places, and her hair was in slight disarray but that was it. 'Oh Jianu-chan, you tried so hard to keep this a secret,' he thought sadly.

The blue-skinned teen who'd spoken before shook his head, "Really Guardian, you should know better than that by now. We've come for the Dragonball."

Flipping her powder-blue hair away from her face, Marion rolled her lavender eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Bento (2), Bento, Bento. When are you going to learn that as long as we're around, you'll never get the Dragonballs?"

"And when will you learn that I WILL fulfill my father's dreams and let him summon the Eternal Dragon?!" Bento roared, signaling his men to move forward.

"Guys, maybe we should get out of the way," Yugi suggested, slowly backing away as Marion and Miraku's auras flared into view. "This is gonna get messy."

"Something tells me we aren't getting out of here," Jonouchi replied, his tone grim.

"Why?" Yugi asked turning around and coming face to face with the business end of a very nasty looking machine gun. Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, the street had filled with an army soldiers armed to the teeth with a wide array of weaponry, all of whom had their guns trained on the teens. As the small teen gulped in fear, he could feel his yami awakening.

(/Daijoubu ka, aibou?/)

/For now anyway, but I wouldn't get too worried yet. Jianu-chan and her friends have dealt with this guy before./

(/Very well,/) he conceded. Yami no Yugi didn't like it, but he wasn't sure he could initiate a yami no game fast enough to handle them all.

Jianu's eyes widened in shock when she noticed her cousin and his friends being held at gunpoint.

"Let them go!" she snarled, balling her fists in rage. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"Guilt by association my dear," Bento smirked at the tri-color haired senshi (3). "You really shouldn't be hanging around ordinary people. Too many chances for . . collateral damage," he replied flippantly, grinning darkly at the outraged expressions on the Guardians faces.

"Such unique circumstances have brought a delightful idea to mind: Just how fast are you three?"

"You son of a-"

"All men, FIRE!!"

"NOOOO!!!"

The three Guardians instantly moved to shield their friends while firing ki blasts into the mass of soldiers. Surrounded on three sides, they knew they couldn't protect the others for long. There were too many non-combatants to shield, too many enemies firing, and not enough of them to cover them all.

The teens' silent prayers seemed to be answered when a volley of ki blasts slammed into the soldiers from above, putting a stop to the unrelenting hail of bullets.

Looking up, Marion put her hands on her hips and glared at the newcomers, "About time you guys got here! What took you so long?!"

"Hey! We were already back at Capsule Corp when we felt your ki!" Akira growled while Takeshi, Sean, and Chujitsu nodded in agreement, all of them oblivious to the shell-shocked expressions of their Domino classmates.

"You should be happy we came at all brat," Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes at the lavender-eyed female. "We'll likely be finished before Kakarott and the others even arrive."

"Much as I hate to interrupt your witty banter, I feel I must." Bento drawled, affecting a bored expression, "Fire again!"

Pilaf laughed maniacally, "And this time use the rockets!"

Cursing, Vegeta set after the rockets, knocking them upwards to explode harmlessly in the air, while the Guardians busied themselves protecting the Domino teens from the bullets raining down on them once again. Bento smirked and waved forward his "surprise". At his signal, a second wave of rockets blasted toward the teens, forcing the Guardians to attempt to block them as well.

A loud curse brought Yugi's attention above him and looking up, he spotted a stray rocket that had managed to elude the senshi protecting them. Amethyst eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, Yugi thrust his arms out and concentrated on strengthening his aura. 'Please work!' he prayed, hoping against hope that he could pull this off. He knew how to do this in theory but he'd never tried it before.

"YUGI!!" Jianu screamed just before the rocket struck. The resulting explosion knocking the Guardians forward and rattling windows for miles, shattering the ones in that block.

When the smoke cleared, Pilaf and Bento were stunned by the sight revealed: The Domino teens were enclosed inside a bright aura shield, completely unharmed! Groaning in exhaustion, Yugi dropped the shield and fell backwards into Jonouchi's arms. "That . . . that was . . a lot . harder . . than I thought it would be," he gasped, grinning weakly at the blond.

"Impossible!" Pilaf shrieked, "How could he-?!" Shaking with rage the emperor signaled for his final "special attack" while Vegeta and the Guardians continued to reduce his army. He would not let these children defeat him!

"Dodge this Guardians!" he challenged, grinning nastily. These men weren't firing normal rounds like the others, something that the teens quickly became aware of as one round tore it's way through Chujitsu's shoulder.

"Chu!" Sean yelled, moving to the wounded senshi's side.

"They're using armor-piercing rounds!" Akira yelled catching on immediately, "Don't let them hit you!"

"I'm on it!" Marion replied, bringing her foot down on the concrete sidewalk hard enough to fracture it into pieces, then grabbing one to use as a makeshift shield.

"Great idea!" Jianu said as she and the others followed in her example. Keeping the ungainly stone in front of her, firing ki blasts back at the soldiers, and keeping herself in front of Kaiba while doing it, with so many soldiers firing on them, proved to be easier said than done. No matter how fast the teens moved they couldn't block everything and all took several grazing shots to the arms and legs. Above them, Vegeta continued firing on the soldiers, unimpeded by the need to shield anyone from his position.

Catching movement in his peripheral vision, Kaiba turned and spotted another soldier sneaking up on them through the building Jianu had crashed through earlier. "Jianu behind!" he shouted in warning.

Throwing a wide-arcing blast to clear the area in front of her Jianu whirled around to face the opponent Kaiba had alerted her to. Yanking the brunet back against her chest she blasted the man, her body jerking violently before he even fell to the ground. "Kreiger, what-?" Kaiba trailed off when he saw the pained look on her face.

"Can't shield everything at once," she explained, letting him go to watch as Vegeta stalked towards the little emperor and his son while the newly arrived senshi landed all about them in a protective ring.

"Aw, c'mon Pilaf. Haven't you learned yet?" Goku groaned in disbelief. He'd been dealing with this nut since he was twelve and it was starting to get old.

"I'll never stop until I have my wish!" the lunatic raved at the group.

"I say we kill him and end the problem now," Vegeta growled.

Pilaf flinched and sweatdropped, visibly worried by the threat. He knew that while Son Goku was soft-hearted by nature, Vegeta could and would kill him without remorse. Then he remembered what his son was up to and relaxed, after today these meddling senshi and the Guardians would trouble them no more!

"And now that the stragglers have arrived the real event can begin," Pilaf chuckled darkly. Behind him, Bento had taken out the book he'd recently acquired and was chanting a spell. The teen being careful to keep his voice too soft for anyone to make out and interfere, but loud enough to work. "You see, I've realized that we've been going about things all wrong. Brute force will never work on you troublesome senshi."

This of course, prompted a round of smartass commentary from the teenage Guardians.

"Huh, wonder what his first clue was?"

"Maybe it was the last thirty or so times we've kicked his ass?"

"Nah, I'd say it was the millions he's wasted in ammunition alone."

"Don't forget the planes . . ."

"Ooo, and the tanks!"

"Not to mention all those henchmen."

"Then there's the sheer number of wasted hours, planning all this shit."

"ENOUGH!!" the little emperor snarled. "It's time to take our battle to a place where physical strength means nothing!!"

Bento finished his chanting and stared straight at Jianu, "I challenge you Dragonball Guardians and your friends to a YAMI NO GAME! (4)" he roared, an udjat eye appearing briefly on his forehead before everyone was engulfed by shadows.

-

x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

12/09/04  
re-edited 08/20/06  
re-re-edited: September 28, 2009

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - Remember in the DBZ universe there are many animals that walk, talk, and act like humans, this particular one is Shuu, loyal henchman to Pilaf.

2 - A type of Japanese boxed lunch. This is also a DBZ joke. Most of the characters had food or food-related names.

3 - warrior

4 - Okay, according to the intro, the yami no games were used to resolve conflicts and decide rulers. No where is it said that one must have a Sennen item to play.

About the Guardians: Akira Wales, 1 star ball Guardian, originally from England. Miraku Nagata, 2 star ball Guardian, he's native to Japan. Jianu Kreiger, 3 star ball Guardian, originally from America. Takeshi Rio, 4 star ball Guardian, originally from Brazil. Marion Vegeta, 5 star ball Guardian, originally from Australia. Vegeta isn't her original last name, she changed it to that when she was 12. Looks to Vegeta as a father-figure. Loooonnng story. Chujitsu Montreal, 6 star ball Guardian, originally from Canada. Sean Dublin, 7 star ball Guardian, originally from Ireland. All sophmores, all MY characters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afterword: Yup, I gave Pilaf a son. So why Pilaf? Well why not? He was a big pain in Goku's ass back in Dragonball and I don't see why he would have stopped in his quest to summon the dragon and wish for world domination. He's just had the Guardians in his way all this time. `Course, Pilaf's not smart or patient enough to handle Shadow Magic, so he gets a son. Hmm, maybe I'll be merciful and use him in my DBZ fiction. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 6: Into the Shadows We Go

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 6/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: YxYY, YBxR, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, all other OCs in this story, and the Dragonball Guardian idea are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.

AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 6 - Into the Shadows We Go

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x

"Aww, man! Not again!" Jonouchi groaned, immediately recognizing the swirling purple and black environment and oppressive atmosphere.

Vegeta rounded on the blond teen, he'd been here before?! "Where the hell are we?!"

"Shadow Realm," Yami no Yugi answered for him, now in control of Yugi's body. Both spirits had taken over the moment the yami no game was invoked, ready to play and win.

Jianu took one good look at the yami and freaked. This was NOT her cousin.

((Who are you?!!)) she demanded telepathically, fearing that this was some strange part of Bento's plan.

((I do not remember. Aibou and his friends call me, mou hitori no Yugi.))

((THEY KNOW?!!))

((Hai. Aibou wished to tell you of my existence himself, but never could find the appropriate time to do so.))

((Jianu-chan?)) Yugi's mental voice cut in, his tone chagrined. ((Gomen ne, I meant to tell you sooner.))

(( . . . . . ))

((You can trust him. Mou hitori no boku just wants to protect me and the people I care for.))

((All right, Yugi.))

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While the teens "talked", Vegeta glared darkly at the lunatic emperor and his son. Somehow, the idiots had managed to harness a powerful force, one that seemed to pulse all around them. But something about this place wasn't right. It smelled . . . off.

"What is this Shadow Realm?" he growled, moving closer to his son and the other children (1), unconsciously responding to the need to protect.

"Another dimension, Vegeta-san. It is the home of Duel Monsters and the place where Yami no Games are played," Yami no Yugi explained.

"So how did we get here?" Goku asked.

"And more importantly, how do we get out?" Debra (2) added, coming up to stand by the two saiya-jin.

"It's simple really," Yami no Yugi chuckled darkly, Udjat eye appearing on his forehead. "We win."

/Mou hitori no boku, how did he manage to start a Yami no Game?/

The spirit shrugged mentally, (/I do not know aibou. He must possess some level of magic, otherwise the book would be useless./)

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the small teen, "What type of game are we playing?"

Yami no Yugi shrugged, "I do not know. That is for the challenger to decide."

"Precisely." Bento smirked at the Z senshi and Yugi-tachi, it was almost too easy. He was surprised that some of the teens had knowledge of this magic, but remained undeterred. In the end, it would not help them. "I believe most of you have at least heard of the game Duel Monsters?" The looks he received from his captive audience told him what he needed to know. "That will be the game we play. The rules are simple: Seven of you against myself and six of my men. The team to win at least four duels, wins their freedom. The losers and their companions will remain here in the Shadow Realm for all time."

"How do we know you won't cheat?" Kuririn growled, clearly not trusting either of the blue-skinned maniacs.

"In a Yami no Game, there IS no cheating. To cheat or forfeit, is to lose. To lose is to receive a Penalty Game." Yami no Yugi replied for them, the glowing eye etched on his forehead giving him an eerie appearance.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" the former monk muttered, reflexively shivering.

Yami no Yugi smirked, "Do not worry. A Yami no Game also reveals your true nature."

Not wanting Bento to overhear, Jianu addressed the spirit mentally once again. ((So, Mou hitori no Yugi, who besides you and Kaiba-kun should duel with us?))

((Jonouchi-kun and Bakura-kun would make excellent teammates. Anzu is good as well, but may not have the right energy for this type of battle.))

((What do you mean?))

((In a duel like this, you will actually summon the beasts with your own power.))

Mentally groaning, Jianu turned to the other teenage Z senshi. "I know Miraku's got his with him, so who else has their cards on them?"

Akira shook his head, "Don't look at us. We've never needed them in a fight before."

"Ano, I-I've got mine, Jianu-chan," Gohan admitted softly, removing his deck from his pocket.

"Hontou? That's great!"

Surprised, Goku looked at his son as the shy teen pulled his dueling deck out. He knew Gohan had been playing the game a lot recently but hadn't expected this. Especially after Chi-chi had thrown such a fit over them, worried that he'd be distracted from his studies by a "children's card game". Goku had worried he might have to intervene, but Gohan had stood his ground and calmly defended his new hobby while promising not to let his studying falter. Since then, his oldest had kept his word, managing his time well enough to balance studying, training, family, friends, and games.

"I don't know why I brought them . . . it just felt like I needed to," the 13 year-old demi-saiya-jin murmured, almost feeling silly at having brought cards to a fight. Sure it had worked out this time, but he'd never needed them before. If not for that strange impulse, he'd wouldn't have them now.

"It's the Heart of the Cards," Yami no Yugi breathed, awed that this new duelist had such a strong bond. At Gohan's confused blink he continued, "The connection a duelist makes with their deck and the monsters within."

Jonouchi grinned at the still-confused demi-saiya-jin, "I know it sounds weird, but it's true. I've seen it work."

"It works for you as well, Jonouchi-kun," Yami no Yugi gently reminded the lanky blond. "The monsters are real, Gohan-kun and you are one of the rare individuals that has a true connection to them. Trust in your deck. It will serve you well."

Kaiba snorted arrogantly, "Heart or not, if your deck is weak or you have no skill then you'll still lose. What we need here are duelists."

"Gohan's deck isn't weak and he DOES have skill," Jianu growled at the brunet teen. If there was one thing about him that pissed her off to no end, it was his attitude when dueling. "I taught him how to play and helped him assemble his deck."

Raising an eyebrow at the blue-gray-eyed teen, Kaiba bit back a nasty retort, settling for the somewhat more civil response of, "And why, should THAT little fact reassure me?" In truth, he already knew the answer, he just wanted to see what their opponent knew.

"Because she's the American Duel Monsters champion (3)," Bento interrupted, grinning nastily at the group. "That's why I chose this as our game. I want to destroy her at something she loves!" he proclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing madly.

Yugi and most of the Z senshi sweat-dropped at the insane teen's behavior, while Vegeta, Kaiba, and Yami no Bakura merely looked unimpressed. The rest of Yugi's friends were hardly aware of it, too busy gaping at the tall, tri-color-haired teen. None of them seemed to be able to get a coherent sentence strung together until Jonouchi finally exclaimed, "Man Jianu, you're just full of surprises today!"

Sighing, Yami no Yugi decided to move things along. He had no desire to stay here any longer than necessary. "Ask her about it AFTER we duel."

With a nudge from her cousin and a quick glance to Goku and Vegeta, Jianu stepped forward and answered the blue-skinned teen's challenge. "All right Bento, we'll duel you AND we'll kick your ass at it!"

'Hn. Such confidence. Too bad it's falsely placed.' Bento smirked and gestured to the dueling tables that had appeared. "Come Guardians, let's bring this rivalry to an end!"

Jianu smirked cockily, "Who said WE were going to be the ones dueling?"

"Nani?!"

"You never specified that the seven of us had to duel. You challenged us and OUR FRIENDS. So only two of our duelists will be Guardians: Miraku and myself."

Bento glared darkly at her, furious that she had found a loophole in his challenge.

"-our remaining duelists will be Gohan, Bakura, Jonouchi, Seto, and my cousin," she continued, being careful not to mention Kaiba's family name or Yugi's name.

"Very well," he acquiesced, deciding that it wouldn't make a difference in the long run. No matter who she had on her side, he and his highly trained men would defeat them. "Step forward duelists and let the Yami no Game, BEGIN!"

The seven teens moved to take their places, Yugi being sure to put at least two people between Jonouchi and Bakura to avoid any freakouts from the blond (4).

"Sorry about using your name without permission," Jianu murmured softly to Kaiba as they walked. "I didn't want him to realize who you were."

"I suspected as much," he replied equally softly. "It's been quite a while since the American championships. Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

Turning to face the blue-eyed teen, Jianu smirked, "Of course I am."

"Good."

Each of the seven duelists stepped up to meet Bento and his challengers in turn, none daring to allow their fear to show. Jonouchi even being so bold as to make faces at his opponent. But the moment Yugi and Bakura took their places, they were surrounded by a bright light. Yugi felt a bizarre tugging sensation at his soul, then a painful yank as his yami was pulled out of his body, leaving him in full control. Ryou too, was subjected to the painful treatment, as well as having the Sennen Ring materialize around his neck once more.

(/Aibou!!/)

(/Yadonushi! (5)/)

/YAMI!!/ both teens cried, watching fearfully as their darker halves were forced to appear, each spirit surrounded by a cage of shadows.

With the re-appearance of the ring, Yugi and his friends shrieked and jumped back in unison, staring nervously between the bound spirit and the silver-haired teen's pendant.

Jianu pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a resigned sigh, "This is another one of those things you haven't told me about, isn't it?"

Yugi grinned sheepishly at her, "Yeah."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From the sidelines, Emperor Pilaf watched his son proudly. The boy had accomplished so much and handled those arrogant brats masterfully! He'd been a bit worried when the one brat had found a loophole but like his son, figured it wouldn't matter in the end. Once this duel was over there would be no one left to stop him from getting the Dragonballs and making his wish! He giggled happily to himself, soon the world would bow to him!

x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

09/03/05  
re-edited: 08/20/06  
re-re-edited: April 8, 2010

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - Trunks: age 5, Goten: age 4, Laura: age 6, and Ana: age 10. (Ana and Laura are Jianu's sisters)

2 - Jianu's mom.

3 - In the mangaverse there is no Rebecca Hawkins and there won't be in this fic. Bandit Keith on the other hand, is a giant douche and Jianu would totally PWN his ass.

4 - Remember, Jonouchi has a horrible fear of ghosts and the supernatural and Bakura uses an occult theme deck.

5 - landlord, this is the name Yami no Bakura addresses Ryou with in the manga.


	8. Chapter 7: Duel for the Dragonballs!

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 7/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: YxYY, YBxR, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, all other OCs in this story, and the Dragonball Guardian idea are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.

AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

Additional note: Please bear with me on the whole dueling thing. I haven't played much, so there are a few rules I'm a bit fuzzy on but this should be fairly accurate. Also, writing Jianu's duel was a big pain in the butt so I won't be writing out any of the others unless I get a LOT of requests for them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 7 - Duel for the Dragonballs! Rise up, Green-Eyes Amethyst Dragon!

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x

Shuffling his cards absently, Yugi cast a nervous glance back at his caged yami. Despite being confident in his own dueling abilities, the small teen worried that he might collapse before the match was over. Sure, he'd dueled in the Shadow Realm before, but he'd always had his yami to lend him strength. Unbidden, memories of their duel with Pegasus flashed through his mind, his energy draining out of him like water, the older man declaring that he had no magic . . .

(/Pegasus was a fool aibou! You DO possess magic of your own!/) Yami no Yugi declared with absolute certainty.

/-mou hitori no boku?/

(/Ah, aibou. I am here,/) the spirit smiled wryly. (/And while I cannot help you in this duel, I can still support you as your friends do./)

/Did you mean it, mou hitori no boku?/

(/Every word. You possess magic equal to my own, you just have to bring it out,/) the darkness assured, knowing instinctively what exactly his light was asking.

/Demo-/

(/It will be all-right, mou hitori no ore./)

/All right . . ./

(/Ganbare (1), aibou!/) Yami no Yugi cheered, giving his hikari a mental hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Placing her cards on the podium (formed of the same shadows that surrounded them) Jianu hid a wince and silently thanked Kami-sama that it was her left shoulder that had taken the shots earlier. As it was, she was still losing a decent amount of blood, and the last thing she wanted to do was worry the others or give Bento something else to gloat about. Thankfully, her hair was long and dark enough to hide both the wounds and the blood soaking her shirt and jacket.

"DUEL START!"

Jianu - 4000 | Bento - 4000

Despite the serious nature of their situation, Jianu couldn't help but coo in delight as her monsters appeared out of the shadows. Despite the stunning visuals of the Duel Boxes, seeing them for real was even more impressive. Standing to her left, whinnying and rearing back, _Firewing Pegasus_ 2250/1800 spread it's flaming wings in challenge while to her right, _Flame Cerebus_ 2100/1800 growled and barked threateningly with each of it's three heads. (2)

Across the field, Bento's _Garencia Elefantis_ 2400/2000 trumpeted challengingly at the two while his _Whiptail Crow_ 1650/1600 crouched docilely in defense. Bento had the first attack and as Jianu had expected, attacked her _Flame Cerebus_ with his _Garencia Elefantis_. The monster leapt forward preparing to deal a fatal blow to the canine when a transparent orange globe with five stars appeared around it, stopping it cold.

"What the-?" Bento's voice cut off as he looked over at Jianu. The teen had activated a face-down trap card: _Oushinchuu_ (3) effectively trapping his monster until the card or monster was destroyed. Irritated, the young tyrant played magic card: _Pot of Greed_ and gaining the magic card: _Dark Core_ promptly used it to destroy Jianu's _Firewing Pegasus_. Then placing the monster _Ancient One of the Deep Forest_ 1800/1900 in attack mode, he equipped it with _Malevolent Nuzzler_ adding 700 points to it's attack and ended his turn.

Drawing her card, Jianu quickly set up and used her _Flame Cerebus_ to destroy Bento's _Whiptail Crow_, then used the magic card, _Final Flame_ to take a nice 600 point chunk out of his lifepoints before ending her turn.

Jianu - 4000 | Bento - 3400

Bento drew and immediately placed the monster he'd gotten on the field. _ Jinzo #7_ 500/400 appeared and kneeled in defense (This monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly.) awaiting orders. He started to order his _Ancient One_ to attack, when Jianu played _Mystical Space Typhoon_ and removed _Malevolent Nuzzler_, reducing the goat-like monster's attack back to 1800. Irritated but undaunted Bento switched _Ancient One_ back to defense and ended his turn.

Jianu drew again and with no monsters in hand to play, she ordered her _Flame Cerebus_ to attack Bento's _Ancient One of the Deep Forest_, then placed one card facedown, before ending her turn.

Jianu - 4000 | Bento - 3400

Drawing his next card, Bento's scowl turned into a nasty grin as he summoned _Jirai Gumo_ 2200/100 to the field. (When you attack with this card, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, attack normally. If you call it wrong, reduce your Life Points by half before attacking.) Then he used the magic card he'd drawn, _Mystical Space Typhoon_, to destroy _Oushinchuu_ and free _Garencia Elefantis_ and attack Jianu's _Flame Cerebus_, ending his turn by moving _Jinzo #7_ into attack position.

Jianu - 3700 | Bento - 3400

Trusting in her deck, Jianu drew and pulled the magic card: _Tribute to the Doomed_ and used it to destroy Bento's _Garencia_. Unfortunately, she still had no monsters to put on the field, so she was forced to end her turn there.

Summoning another monster in defense: _Ameba_ 300/350 (When this card is face-up on the Field and control shifts to your opponent, inflict 2000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the Field.), (4) Bento ended his turn, his _Ameba_ taking more than half of Jianu's lifepoints.

Jianu - 1700 | Bento - 3400

Ignoring the other teen's mocking laughter, Jianu drew again, this time getting _Zanshyu Bijyo_ (Beautiful Headhuntress) 1600/800 and placing her on the field in attack mode. Appearing on the field, the elegant lavender-haired woman, dressed in a blue kimono with a red obi and bows held a huge, knife-like blade in a ready stance. Adding a face-down to the field, Jianu ended her turn.

Confident, Bento drew and after placing a facedown, ended his turn without attacking making Jianu quite suspicious of his facedowns.

Jianu - 1700 | Bento - 3400

After drawing her next card, Jianu ordered _Zanshyu Bijyo_ to attack _Jinzo #7_, but was thwarted in her attempt to destroy it when Bento activated his facedown trap card: _Shift_, making _Zanshyu_ attack his defense position _Ameba_ instead. Hiding her annoyance, Jianu watched her monster slice the amorphous blob in two before ending her turn.

Grinning wildly, Bento drew his card, barely giving it a glance before flipping a coin to send _Jirai Gumo_ to attack. Winning the flip, he laughed mockingly as he ordered the spider-like monster to attack.

Just as the beast prepared to strike down Jianu's warrior, the tri-color-haired girl activated her trap card: _Enchanted Javelin_ (When your opponent's monster attacks, increase your Life Points by the attacking monster's ATK points.) Much to the teens' surprise, the golden lance shot through her chest making her stumble from the impact, before fading away.

Glaring as her lifepoints rocketed higher than before, Bento ordered _Jinzo_ to attack her directly before ending his turn.

Jianu - 2800 | Bento - 3400

Drawing and placing her next monster in defense: _Meteor Dragon_ 1800/1600, Jianu prepared to end her turn when she was interrupted by a triumphant cry.

"_Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_"

"Impossible! Only one duelist in the world has that card!" Bento exclaimed, stopping to watch the sleek, white-scaled dragon curl protectively around her master, roaring defiantly at his opponent.

Jianu chuckled at Bento's incredulous expression, "True. Kaiba SETO is the only one that owns playable Blue-Eyes cards."

"Explain," he gritted out, glaring darkly at her.

The tri-color haired girl shrugged her good shoulder, "Ojisan has one, but it was torn in half, so it's no longer playable."

The teenage tyrant's glare grew impossibly darker, "I meant about Kaiba."

"Oh that," Jianu grinned brightly, enjoying how easily the other teen was baited, "He's our classmate and my friend."

The blue-skinned teen opened his mouth to retort when he was abruptly cut off by another loud battle cry.

"Black Magic Attack!"

"I suppose I also should have mentioned that my cousin is Mutou Yugi, the King of Games?" she asked mock-innocently as Bento watched open-mouthed as Yugi's _Black Magician_ blew away his opponent's monster.

"You tricked me!"

"Yes, and if you're done whining, I'm going to add injury to insult and kick your ass," she replied, her grin taking on a feral edge. If looks could kill, there'd be nothing but a pile of ash where Jianu was. Despite the death-glare and her own taunting, the teen ended her turn, knowing there was nothing else she could do at the moment.

Wasting no time, Bento used _Rush Recklessly_ to increase _Jinzo #7's_ attack for the turn and used both it and _Jurai Gumo_ to attack Jianu and her dragon. Unfortunately for him, he fumbled the coin flip and ended up losing half his lifepoints as well.

Jianu - 1600 | Bento - 1700

The next turn Jianu didn't get a monster, put she did get the magic card: _Paralyzing Potion_, which she equipped to _Jirai Gumo_ to stop it from attacking.

Drawing his next card, Bento smiled in anticipation before attacking Jianu with _Jinzo #7_ then using the magic cards: _Dian Keto the Cure Master_ (Increases your Life Points by 1000 points.) and _Tremendous Fire_ ( Inflict 1000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of Direct Damage to your Life Points.) he ended his turn.

Jianu - 0100 | Bento - 2200

Keeping her expression carefully blank, Jianu once more reached out to her deck, trusting in the Heart of the Cards to bring her what she needed . . . and she got it.

Calling _Kanan the Swordmistress_ 1400/1400 to the field, Jianu destroyed _Jinzo #7_, reducing Bento's monsters down to the still paralyzed _Jurai Gumo_, before ending her turn.

Jianu - 0100 | Bento - 1300

Drawing and placing the monster _Tripwire Beast_ 1200/1300 in defense mode, Bento discarded the _Thunder Dragon_ he'd drawn the previous turn in order to summon two more to the field from his deck. Then activating the magic card _Fusion_, he summoned a new monster to the field, _Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon_ 2800/2100 in attack mode. Giving his opponent a mocking smile, he bowed and ended his turn.

Rolling her eyes at his arrogant behavior, Jianu reached to draw and felt a strange warmth coming from her deck. Somehow, she just knew what card she was about to draw. Picking up the top card, she turned it over and grinned.

"What's got you so cheerful, Kreiger? There isn't a card you can play that can defeat my dragon."

The teen smirked, "Wanna bet? It's time you met the pride of my deck in person, come out my _Green-Eyes Amethyst Dragon_ (5)!"

"WHAT?"

With an angry roar, a beast equally as tall as the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ appeared on the field, ready to do battle for her mistress. Those who hadn't seen this monster before, both enemy and ally alike, stopped to stare at the great dragon just as they had when Kaiba's _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ and Jonouchi's _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ had taken the field. Emerald green eyes glared at the opposing monsters from a wedge-shaped head and gleaming amethyst scales covered the dragon's form which was a bit bulkier than the Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes, but still slender indicating that this was a dragon that did more than just blast her opponents. Furthering that belief was the ridge sharp spines running down the creature's back to the base of her tail. The tail itself was clearly a weapon too with a thick muscular base that tapered to a whip-like end that held four long spikes meant to club an enemy with. Armor-plating covered the shoulders of the dragon's forelegs, both of which had an additional hooked claw on the elbow. The claws on all four feet were shorter than the Blue-Eyes or Red-Eyes, but no less fierce looking and topping it off were the huge wings that the dragon spread defiantly, showing those watching that they were slightly shorter than the Blue-Eyes' wings but equally as wide.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dragons, always have to be the center of attention in battle," Yami no Bakura snorted from where he and Yami no Yugi were still caged, outwardly showing no sign of caring. Inwardly was a different story all together. From the very start he'd felt there was something disturbingly familiar about Jianu and seeing her with that dragon made the feeling even worse. Unfortunately, his memories were faded and scattered, leaving him little more information than the other spirit had. It was infuriating.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay Green-Eyes! Let's take care of that nasty spider! Attack _Jirai Gumo_ with Lightning Flare!" Jianu commanded, watching gleefully as her favorite monster opened her mouth and eradicated the insect with a blast of emerald green lightning.

"Next I'll have _Kanan_ destroy your _Tripwire Beast_," the tri-color-haired senshi declared, watching the swordswoman charge forward and slice Bento's monster in two, then leap back gracefully to stand at the dragon's side.

Recovering quickly from his shock, Bento sneered at Jianu's _Green-Eyes Amethyst Dragon_ 2750/2300. "It doesn't matter Krieger, your beast is still weaker than mine!"

"Not for long it isn't," she replied, grinning ferally while flipping over a magic card on the field. "By equipping her with the _Black Pendant_, my dragon's attack increases by 500!"

Jianu - 0100 | Bento - 0750

Making his final draw, Bento glared at the useless trap card and began to curse Jianu. His entire hand was equally useless, he had no face-downs and defense mode or not, Jianu's two monsters were more than capable of destroying both his dragon and his lifepoints.

"End turn."

Expression unusually solemn, Jianu drew her final card. "Bento. Ever since we were kids, you and your father have been trying to kill me and the other Guardians. We knew it, our parents knew it, and so did the other senshi, but we left you alone unless you were going after the Dragonballs." The tri-color-haired senshi sighed heavily before continuing, "I've never liked you and sooner or later I might have been forced to kill you . . . but I never would have done something like this to you."

"Noble words, Guardian," the blue-skinned teen sneered at her. "But that's all they are, words."

Sighing again, Jianu turned to her dragon, "Green-Eyes Amethyst Dragon! Take down his Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" she commanded. To her surprise, instead of blasting it with Lightning Flare, the purple-scaled dragon gave a deafening roar and leapt onto the other one, knocking it onto it's stomach and attacking in a flurry of claws and teeth, the spiked tail slamming brutally into the other dragon repeatedly. Thankfully for the stomachs of those watching, it didn't take long before the other dragon melted back into the shadows that had formed it. Pleased by it's conquest, the Green-Eyes raised onto it's hind legs and roared in triumph.

Her dragon's attack over, Jianu turned to her second monster, "Now, Kanan the Swordmistress, attack him directly and end this duel!"

Jianu - 0100 | Bento - 0000

A brief glance to either side showed her how many of her friends had triumphed, so Jianu knew what her victory meant. "It's over Bento. We win."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Panting in exhaustion, Gohan watched as his opponent fell to his knees. That had been close, too close for comfort really. The young teen hadn't expected his opponent to be that good or for his strength to be drained so quickly. Summoning monsters for real took as much energy as he used in battle! Noticing his master's weakening energy, _Airknight Parshath_ moved to stand at his side, allowing the grateful teen to lean tiredly against his warm flank (6).

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryou's hand shook visibly as he drew his next card. Yugi hadn't been kidding when he'd told them how hard it was to duel in the Shadow Realm alone! Placing one final face down, the pale teen summoned the last of his strength to send his monster to attack and end the duel-

and dropped to the ground unconscious, Yami no Bakura straining against the bars of his cage in a desperate attempt to reach his fallen light.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Watching Jianu's dragon eliminate Bento's last monster made Miraku give his opponent a nasty grin. "Not so cocky now are we?" he taunted, pleased that he could throw it back in the man's face. Sure Miraku had lost, but he'd been expecting that. He only played Duel Monsters for fun and simply didn't have the skills to defeat Bento's specially trained duelists. Since he'd been taken out rather quickly, the raven-haired senshi had had the chance to assess his condition and watch the other six duelists in action. Something Miraku had caught onto quickly was just how draining dueling with magic was and that clearly, Bento had thoroughly prepared his men beforehand. The young Guardian had never been more grateful for Jianu, her cousin, and their nerdy friends.

With that in mind, along with the knowledge of just who Yugi and Kaiba were, he wasn't surprised when they both literally mopped the floor with their opponents. Afterwards he noticed that Kaiba was visibly straining to hide how badly exhausted he was and Yugi looked like he'd just run a marathon. Shortly after their victories, he'd watched Jonouchi win, then collapse mid-gloat and Bakura fall just before he finished his duel so he'd half-expected Gohan to look and feel as drained as he was.

But one thing still bothered him . . .

'Why is Jianu's ki dropping so much faster than Gohan's?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From the sidelines, the Z senshi and Yugi-tachi had watched breathlessly as the seven duelists competed for their freedom and kept careful count of the wins.

"That makes five," Vegeta commented as Jianu declared her victory.

"So what happens now?" Debra asked no one in particular before turning her attention to the two caged spirits. "Hey!"

The others turned at her yell just in time to witness the two yami and their cages disappearing from sight.

"Where'd they go?" Goku asked, his head cocked slightly in confusion.

Two bright flares of light from the duelists was his answer as both spirits took control of their hikari's bodies, allowing their exhausted lights a chance to rest. Yami no Yugi was able to easily assume control from a grateful Yugi, but Yami no Bakura could only drag his light's weary spirit to his soul room and wait for their body to recover sufficient energy for him to "wake up".

Terrified screaming drew their attention back to the other duelists and instantly made them regret they'd ever looked. Shadows were coming up from the ground and dragging Pilaf, Bento and their six duelists screaming under the ground.

Shocked, Jianu turned to Yugi for an explanation when abruptly her eyes rolled back in her head and she pitched forward headfirst. Diving forward, Kaiba caught the unconscious girl and nearly dropped her, unprepared for her surprising weight which was far greater than even her height and build accounted for. Running to help, Yami no Yugi couldn't hold back the horrified gasp that forced it's way out at the sight of her back. With her hair fallen to the side, he could see that her jacket was soaked with blood and was even matted into the underside of her hair.

Debra ran up on his other side to help support her daughter stifling a gasp of her own at all the blood. "When did this happen?"

"Before you arrived," Kaiba answered, carefully shifting the girl in his arms. "She was protecting me."

"And she'd do it again in a heartbeat," the auburn-haired woman replied reassuringly, before calling Goku over to help.

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem," Honda suddenly spoke up. It seemed no one had noticed that they were no longer in the Shadow Realm and very exposed.

"No kidding," Takeshi growled, his attention still on Jianu. "We've got one wounded, two unconscious, and four exhausted, plus all the collateral damage from earlier."

"He means them," Vegeta snarled glaring at the reporters and cameramen converging on them.

Now everyone conscious took stock of their surroundings, but it was Kuririn who summed it up best.

"We are in BIG trouble."

x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

May 29, 2010

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - do your best/good luck. Basically, a cheer of encouragement.

2 - old rules. Remember, before Battle City you didn't have to tribute summon to call out normal monsters.

3 - 5 star ball. Original card created by me, specifically for Jianu. If you'd like to use it, please give me credit for it. This one works just like Yugi's "Hexagram Curse" aka "Spellbinding Circle". If you guessed that it looks like a big dragonball, then you're absolutely right! ^_^

4 - If I screwed this up, tell me. Then give me the magic or trap card that will give your opponent control of one of your monsters on the field.

5 - Another original card created by me, specifically for Jianu. This one I'm quite protective of and would be very annoyed to find it being used without proper credit being given. In other words, you can't find it for sale, nor do I want to see it appearing in someone else's fanfic without being credited for it. I'd prefer to know that you're using it too.

6 - In case you haven't seen Airknight Parshath, he's a winged centaur.

You can see Jianu's whole deck here:  
or here if you're reading this on FFN: http: / / yugioh . db - asylum . com / fics / jianudeck . htm

You can see Gohan's deck here: .  
or here if you're reading this on FFN: http: / / yugioh . db - asylum . com / fics / gohandeck . htm

Just remember to take out the spaces first, ne?


	9. Chapter 8: A Little Honesty

Title: Of Dragonballs and Duel Monsters  
Chapter: 8/?  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Comedy/Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Duelist Kingdom  
Warnings: Some shonen-ai, swearing, and violence.  
Pairings: YxYY, YBxR, other pairings later.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. In other words, I don't own any of them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun. However, Jianu, her family, all other OCs in this story, and the Dragonball Guardian idea are mine. If you'd like to borrow them, please ask me first and give proper credit.

AN: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink, #text# = English

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 8 - A Little Honesty

Opening theme: Higher and Higher

x-x-x-x

"Okay people! Let's grab the kids and get the hell out of here!" Debra yelled, cutting through the other senshi's shocked states. "Goku! You help me carry these two!"

The cheerful saiya-jin quickly complied, wrapping an arm around a startled Kaiba's waist while Jianu's mother turned to her nephew.

#Yugi honey, are you okay to fly?# she asked, unconsciously switching to English.

Instead of verbally answering, Yugi closed his eyes and carefully focused his ki. For a moment, his hair and clothing moved as if he was standing in a slow-moving column of wind, then the same aura from before flared around him and he lifted a few inches off the ground.

#All right then, take my arm and hang on,# she told him, turning to Kaiba as her own aura flared into view. "Keep a tight hold on her," the auburn-haired senshi instructed, securing her grip on Jianu as Yugi curled his arms around one of hers. Kaiba opened his mouth to say . . . something . . when the whole group of senshi took to the air with Yugi-tachi in tow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Landing at Capsule Corp, Debra and Goku wasted no time hauling the three teenagers into the infirmary. Still holding onto Jianu, Debra and Kaiba lay the girl down on one of the tables while Goku called Bulma over the intercom system.

Moments later, the aqua-haired genius arrived, Jianu's father only steps behind her, just in time to hear a now wide-awake Jianu curse loudly as her mother peeled her bloody clothing away from her shoulder.

Taking in Jianu's shirtless state and the two blushing teenage boys facing the wall, Bulma realized that Debra must have made them help remove the girl's top. "What happened?" she asked, heading for the supply cabinet.

"We got shot with armor-piercing rounds," a new voice answered as the other Guardians piled into the room. "Chujitsu had one round go clean through his arm and the rest of us have minor graze wounds," Akira explained. "Looks like Jianu got the worst of it this time," he continued after getting a good look at her shoulder.

"Augh! I'm shirtless you perverts! Turn around!" she shrieked, her right hand glowing as she prepared to blast the five male Guardians. Feeling sympathetic to the other female Guardian, Marion smacked the five boys in the back of their heads, earning a few scowls and half-hearted glares that she easily ignored.

"No firing ki inside Jianu," Tim lightly admonished his daughter while handing her a blanket to cover her chest. "It's safe now boys," he told Yugi and Seto after Jianu got herself covered, smiling in amusement as they cautiously turned around.

"Hi Uncle Tim," Yugi greeted, moving to get a better look at Jianu's wound. Kaiba followed just a step behind, but he wasn't focusing on Jianu just yet. Unlike Yugi, this was the first time he had seen Jianu's parents and he couldn't help but compare them to the two cousins. Debra Kreiger was a beautiful woman of average height, with slightly layered, shoulder-length auburn hair that curled outward at the bottom and bangs that went slightly to her right. She had the same large, blue-gray eyes Jianu had (though hers weren't nearly as large) and had clearly passed on most of her facial features to her oldest as well, though she had a faintly darker skin-tone than Jianu's. Looking at her father, Kaiba could easily see the similarities here as well, but he still had no idea where her height had come from. Tim Kreiger only stood about 6 centimeters taller than his wife, putting them both well below their daughter in height, and had deep brown eyes and a surprisingly athletic build. (From what he knew, Jianu's father was college professor with a degree in parapsychology, a field that definitely did not require athleticism.) Seeing his hair, Kaiba know knew exactly who Jianu got her crazy hair from. For the most part, Tim had normal short-cut brown hair, except for the the two bright red locks of hair in the middle of his otherwise normal bangs. Tim also had large eyes and there were similarities in the shape of the nose and other more subtle areas that Kaiba saw in both Jianu and Yugi.

Having gathered everything she needed, Bulma nudged Goku out of her way with one hip while dropping a bundle of gauze and tape into his arms. "All right! Son-kun, Tim-kun, you two patch up the rest of the kids while Debra and I take care of Jianu-chan okay?" she told them, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Now let's see how bad this really is . . ."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twenty minutes later Bulma had managed to remove the bullets embedded in Jianu's shoulder and the other Guardians had been completely patched up. Now all that remained was for Jianu to eat a senzu and take a long shower.

Holding the bean in her right hand, Jianu called Kaiba over. "Before I take this I want you to get a good look at my shoulder."

Knowing he owed her at least that much, the brunet reluctantly did as she asked, wincing when he saw the gaping wounds left behind.

"That looks awful, Jianu-chan! Why would you want to show anyone that!" Yugi exclaimed, surprising Kaiba. He hadn't noticed that the smaller teen had moved to stand beside him.

"You know how senzu (1) work, Yugi. I wanted Kaiba to see that my injuries are real so he'll believe it when he sees the result."

The brunet looked sharply at the tri-colored girl, "What are you talking about?"

Jianu smiled mysteriously, "Just get a good look at my shoulder, touch it if you need to . . . 'cause you won't believe what's gonna happen next."

Having heard of the legendary genius minds in the Briefs family and thinking that Bulma-san or her father had come up with a device that could heal her, Kaiba did as she asked. Mindful of the pain she was in, he delicately skimmed his fingers over the torn and bleeding skin. The bullet wounds were deep, going a good 8 or 9 cm into her shoulder and it was obvious her muscles had been torn on entry.

"So you believe this is as nasty as it looks?" she asked softly when she felt his hands leave her shoulder.

Nodding, Kaiba was confused by the mischievous grin she gave him. "Then watch closely and get ready to have your mind blown," the teenage senshi stated, putting the bean in her mouth and crunching down.

Jianu swallowed and less than a second later her muscles rippled and the wounded flesh mended itself perfectly. The blood on the surface of her skin the only remainder of her injury. Unable to believe his own eyes, Kaiba reached forward and ran his hands across the smooth skin of her shoulder . . . her uninjured shoulder. "How-?"

"Magic," Bulma answered him, smiling warmly at the shocked teen. "I know it's hard to believe at first, but I've been seeing amazing things like this since I was your age and it's as real as anything found by science."

Gently steering the younger genius towards the door Bulma continued talking to the teen, she knew firsthand how overwhelming one's first encounter with magic could be . . . even when you believed in it.

"Come with me and I'll tell you and your friends the whole story while Jianu-chan gets cleaned up."

"They're not my friends."

Smiling softly at his indignant declaration, Debra came over and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "All right, your classmates then," she amended indulgently, winking at Bulma behind the brunet's back. Grinning, Goku patted Jianu on the back before following his friends out the door. Chuckling and shaking his head, Tim gave Jianu a hug and ruffled Yugi's hair, "You coming?" he asked his nephew as he headed for the door.

"Well, I need to talk to Jianu-chan, but I should probably make sure my friends are okay . . ."

Getting off the examination table, Jianu waved the smaller teen off. "Go on ahead. I have to take a shower first anyway. That should give you plenty of time to make sure everyone's okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It turned out that he didn't have to worry about his friends after all. The other Z senshi had already been working to calm the Domino teens, so Yugi opted to stay behind while everyone else entered the large family room. Now, standing just out of sight, Yugi smiled at the expressions on his friends' faces as they were regaled with the tales of the Z senshi. Being family, he already knew all the stories by heart and he sincerely hoped that his friends would be as accepting of Jianu's secret as they had been of his.

(/You know your friends wouldn't turn her away./)

/Saa. But this is a lot to swallow./

Yugi could feel his other shaking his head, (/It won't matter. Jianu is still Jianu. Didn't Jonouchi say the same of you?/)

Despite his worries the small hikari grinned, /Aaa, when I told him and Anzu about you./

(/So you'll stop worrying now?/)

/I never said that./

(/ . . . . . . /)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking down the vaguely familiar hallway, Yugi checked the doors as he went, looking for one in particular. Finding a door with a brightly painted image of the three-star dragonball and Jianu's name printed in English and Japanese underneath it, he knocked before entering the room. "Jianu-chan?"

The sound of the shower running answered him, so the small teen took the time to re-familiarize himself with his cousin's room. It'd been over a year since he'd last been to Capsule Corp, so there weren't a lot of changes: She'd updated her band poster and had added an awesome one from the latest American Duel Monsters Championship. On the shelves above her desk were several garage kit figures of her favorite anime and game characters, along with several painstakingly detailed Duel Monsters. It was while Yugi was taking a closer look at the dragons that his darker half caught sight of something that shocked him to the core.

(/Aibou, is that-?/) Yami no Yugi started to ask, staring at something on the lowest shelf.

Looking where his yami's attention was directed, Yugi felt his own eyes go wide at seeing a disturbingly familiar glove lying innocently on the shelf, right next to the actual three-star dragonball.

"Yugi?"

Turning around to face his cousin, he grinned at the tall girl, now dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a mint green tank top, exiting her bathroom while toweling her long tri-colored hair vigorously.

"You got invited to Duelist Kingdom?" he asked, gesturing towards the Dueling glove.

Jianu scowled, "Yeah. I would have been there too, if it hadn't been for Pilaf going after the Dragonballs on the first day of the competition."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh. For some reason he started going after them like his life depended on it. Kept throwing men and ammunition at us like it was going out of style." Sigh. "That time during Duelist Kingdom he actually had six of the dragonballs and was closing in on the seventh by the time we got to him."

"How'd he manage that?"

"Apparently, he'd had his men find them all before he brought them together and we just barely stopped him. That's why I started keeping Sanshinchuu (2) with me, we didn't want a repeat."

Yugi nodded understandingly, stopping mid-motion as something occurred to him, "Do you think that book Bento had, had something to do with their increased attempts?"

Jianu frowned thoughtfully, "Possibly. Did anyone see what happened to it?"

The smaller teen shook his head. "Not that I know of. He didn't have it when we entered the Shadow Realm and the rest of Pilaf's men that didn't go into the Shadow Realm left before the duel was over."

"So either one of them took it . . ."

"Or someone else picked it up."

"Great, that's just what we need. An unknown book of magic floating around the city," the tall Guardian muttered irritatedly.

Shaking his head, Yugi gently placed a hand on her arm, "There's nothing we can do about it now, so don't worry about it."

Smiling at her short cousin, Jianu bent to give him a hug, "You're right Yugi-chan . . . Now, how about you give me a proper introduction to the guy you're time-sharing your body with and then you can tell me EVERYTHING that's happened this year."

"Okay." Taking hold of the Sennen Puzzle, Yugi coaxed his yami out in his spirit form. " Jianu-chan, this is mou hitori no boku, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. He's been my protector from the day I solved the Puzzle. Mou hitori no boku, this is my cousin, Kreiger Jianu. She's a martial artist and Guardian of the three-star dragonball . . ."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Now do you understand why I couldn't tell you that in a letter or over the phone?" the small duelist asked his wide-eyed cousin, a couple hours later. He'd just finished telling her everything from the day he solved the puzzle, to Death-T, and on through Duelist Kingdom. Needless to say, it was enough to shock even the young Z senshi . . . and she grew up dealing with androids, aliens, and maniacs bent on conquering or destroying the planet.

"I suppose," she replied reluctantly. "I still wish you'd told me about the two yami sooner though."

"_Gomen nasai. Watashi honto ni nakushite kokozasu!_ (3)" the small teen pleaded feeling horribly guilty, his amethyst eyes tearing up in remorse.

"Yugi! _Watashi momata gomen nasai!_ (4)" The taller teen scooped her cousin into a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

((It's okay,)) he replied telepathically. ((We're both pretty silly though. Getting worked up so easily.))

Jianu giggled mentally and out loud, ((Yeah, I guess we are.))

After a few moments of silent hugging, the two reluctantly separated. "They should be done talking by now," Yugi said, referring to the rest of the Z senshi.

Sighing again, Jianu reluctantly made her way to the door, "We'd better go see what the damage is then."

"It shouldn't be too bad," Yugi replied, "Uncle Tim was down there and he's good at keeping people calm."

Jianu grinned, "True. That's part of why he and Mom work so well together."

"Among other things that would scar us mentally if we thought about too long," Yugi teased, snickering at the disgusted look on his cousin's face.

"You had to bring that up didn't you? It'll take forever to get that thought out of my head!" she lamented, throwing her hands up in the air as they walked down the hall. Yugi just chuckled to himself as he walked beside her, Jianu could be so fun to tease! Keeping pace beside the flustered girl, his cheerful thoughts were interrupted when Jianu abruptly stopped and stared off into space.

"Jianu-chan? Daijobu ka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, her eyes not losing that distant look. "You wanna know something really ironic?" she asked, not waiting for his answer before continuing, "Pilaf and Bento were actually responsible for their own defeat."

Both Yugi and his yami stared curiously at her, "How so?"

"They were the ones that blew up West Capital High, trying to get Sanshinchuu from me."

Yugi felt the world tilt and grabbed a door frame for support, "Which brought you guys to Domino . . ."

" . . . where I re-connected with you and met your friends."

"They're your friends too now."

Jianu grinned wryly, "Maybe. If they're not too freaked out by everything."

Coming to his cousin's side, Yugi gave the taller teen a hug. "You'll be fine, they accepted me and mou hitori no boku and you're a lot less crazy than he was."

(/Aibou!/)

/Well you were at first,/ Yugi responded, remembering all to well his yami's earlier games.

((He's got a point. Judging by what he told me, you were a bit "off" in the beginning,)) Jianu told the spirit.

Crossing his arms and turning his head to one side, the spirit frowned and pretended to ignore the pair.

Yugi glanced at his cousin and saw that she too was trying not to laugh at his obviously pouting, darker half. Wanting to give the yami a bit of slack, he bit down on his lip and took Jianu's hand, pulling her down the hall while praying they'd reach the family room before one of them started laughing.

x-x-x-x

Closing Theme: Yume Wa Oshite

July 05, 2010

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - senzu beans, handy little buggers that first appear in Dragonball Volume ?, Chapter ?. They heal your wounds instantly and fill your stomach for 10 days. 'Course the Z senshi tend to burn off that food a LOT faster than that.

2 - three star ball

3 - I'm sorry. I really didn't mean (intend) to! (My Japanese is a little rusty so my sentence structure may be off here. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

4 - I'm sorry too!


End file.
